Cloud 9
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: A collection of single-shot drabbles for AdaSio; mostly because they're a little too short to stand as single one-shots, and since I write them quite often I decided it would be easier to consolidate them into one fic. Some may contain heavily suggestive content, but nothing explicit; however I may change the rating later on. Fluff, angst, humor, and everything in between.
1. Tell me what the rain knows

**A/N: Takes place some time after Sio and Adam are reunited in San Francisco. Some sensual themes, but nothing explicit.**

* * *

 _Pitter patter, pitter patter._ The wind howled and rain poured against the glass panes, but inside the room, it was dark. Dark and warm, punctuated only occasionally by sighs and moans, her breath slick and heated against his lips.

" _Mmmm_ … _hah_ , Adam…. _hnnnn_ …" Thunder rumbled in the distance but she barely noticed; only the quiet murmurs of affection, of secret promises between just the two of them. His tongue roaming in her mouth, tasting her as she tasted him, the room smelling of sweat and the musky scent of sex, but it filled her with a comforting joy, of a reassurance that she was loved.

" _Nng_ …are you all right? Sio?" A whisper as he brushed against her nose, just the slightest of nuzzles as they caught their breaths. A thin trail of saliva still formed between them, to her a physical connection that bridged them, aside from way her body entwined perfectly with his.

" _Mm hmm_ …just, I'm sleepy…" She could barely keep her eyes open, his kisses actually doing more to make her drowsy rather than aroused. "Tired…"

He chuckled quietly, amused by this incredibly beautiful, innocent yet sensuous girl beneath him. No, it wouldn't be right to call her a girl, not anymore; she was coming into her own now, a woman soon, if not already. Gently, he spooned her so he could wrap himself around her, as if to protect her from any and all that might try to harm her while they slept; a hand reaching down, tracing over the silk of her stomach–flat, warm and yielding beneath his fingertips.

For some reason, he imagined what it might feel like in the future; how her stomach would be round and taut when she became swollen with his seed, carrying their child.

 _To have children, and raise a family_ …he shuddered violently as the vision overwhelmed him, an emotion that he'd never felt before surging through him; it coursed so strongly through his veins that he had to bury himself in her hair, breathing in her scent as he waited out the trembles that were running through him.

Since when did he start thinking of such things? To be able to put aside their daily battle between life and death, to actually be able to think about a possible future? They say a brush with death makes you appreciate what you have all the more…and for him, that tortuous gap when she left him to find Asao, while he cowered behind steel walls, weak and powerless…

…It might as well have been death.

" _Hnnn_ …Adam? What's wrong…" She stirred faintly in his arms, voice husky with drowsiness, though his tightened grasp not having gone unnoticed. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah; I'm all right, love. It's nothing…" Slowly he eased his grip as the emotion drained, though it hadn't gone away completely. This idea of possession, of choosing only one person–her–to spend the rest of his life with…

 _Pitter patter, pitter patter_. The rain seemed to have picked up, and he swore a flash of lightning showed itself through the curtains. Was this what they called 'love'? Love, as in the sense that you just knew when it happened, without any sort of explanation–indeed, it wasn't anything that he could explain, even if he tried. His whole life, he'd always assumed that settling down was just something that would happen one day–the how, who, what, where, when–it was just never something that seemed to need any contemplation. And then the whole DOGOO and e-gene thing happened, and even those far-off plans were pretty much thrown away after his awakening…

…Until he met her, Sio Ogura. Strange how he could understand the technical, physical aspects of love–physical intimacy, the need for comfort, wanting to start a family–and yet be completely and utterly oblivious to that one defining factor. Even now, he slid a finger between her warm crevice and she sighed, but her body yielded instantly. He knew she was tired, and frankly he was quite exhausted himself, but he couldn't help it; he loved the way she felt, the softness of her thighs, and the way she only responded to _him_. It wasn't just that he wanted those physical comforts–he loved _her_ , all of her.

It was such a simple thought and one that he'd been aware of, but only on a surface level; not until now, this exact moment, that he really understood what it meant, the true meaning having so subtly ingrained itself in his mind until by the time he actually realized it, it turned out that feeling had been there long ago. His breath quickened and his heart was pounding so hard it threatened to explode, burying himself once again in her neck as the significance overtook him, finally registering what it was that had been in his heart all along. No matter how tightly he held her, or how much he wished to bury himself deep inside her…a hunger that, no matter how close they were or how many time they made love, he would never get his fill, never be fully satisfied.

He needed her in a hundred ways he couldn't even begin to define, and wanted her in a thousand more.

 _'Sio…promise you won't leave me behind…'_ At last, her even breathing soothed his frantic mind, and the physical fatigue was starting to take control. The rain seemed to have evened out, only drumming lightly against the windows now. Sighing, he arranged her so her body was perfectly aligned with his, and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Sio…I love you."


	2. Kiss Day

**A/N: Based off a short comic drawn by kekke-san on Twitter for Kiss Day! It's on May 23 in Japan, and of course, all social media gets inundated with whatever artists feel like drawing. (Well okay actually, Tiko-san was lamenting at the lack of AdaSio for Kiss Day and so kekke-san and I decided to fix that for her =3=)**

 **This drabble is based off her extremely cute, sweet, and just a touch sensual three-panel comic. Again, sensual content but nothing terribly explicit (I think).**

* * *

"U-Uh…A-Adam…"

"…Uh…yeh, squirt?"

"…Well, wh-what are you…w-waiting for…" She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, nevermind the fact that he was looking oh-so-delectible, shirtless and hair still perfectly tousled from their little 'session' earlier.

That, and her own clothes were all but off; bra unclasped and the loose camisole threatening to slide down her shoulders, were it not for her last remaining shreds of modesty–ah hell who was she kidding, if it weren't for the fact that Gandhi had interrupted them with a knock a few minutes ago, she would've already jumped him.

A pause. "…Well, I mean, are yeh all right with–"

"Ofcourseiam!" Actually, she was quite embarrassed–once again showcasing her classic 'open mouth, insert foot' tendency. How was it that she still hadn't exactly curbed that terrible habit yet…

There was a low chuckle, and she felt her cheeks growing warm. "Wh-what! I-If, if you think it's… _dumb_ …then you don't have to do it…" A mumbled pout, her gazed turned away because she hated appearing childish and immature in his eyes–even if she was practically still a kid.

"I believe you misunderstood… _Sio_ …" Her real name rolling off his tongue, that husky tone and just-a-touch-of-British-accented-Japanese…she shuddered, sometimes she thought he could make her come from the sound of his voice alone. "I never said this holiday of yours was dumb…a tad odd, perhaps, but I certainly don't mind at all."

He smiled that rare smile–the one that was saved only for her, and she felt herself blush even harder. "I-I… _arigatou_ …" She gulped nervously as he towered over her, but despite his frame she knew he would never intentionally hurt her.

"That's nice, but…must you look like a rabbit who's about t' be eaten by a wolf? Mind you, I don't think you'd make much of a meal–too skinny, I'd say…"

"H-Hey! Jerk…" But she couldn't help the giggle; truthfully, if she were a rabbit, she didn't think she'd mind being caught at all by this handsome wolf, who…who was now approaching her as if he was one, eyeing her with a look that was all at once sweet, yet also as if she was the tastiest thing he'd ever seen, that smoldering look in his emeralds one that she knew all too well…

He paused just above her, and she squinted her eyes open to his raised eyebrow. "Uh. Am I really that intimidating…"

"N-No…j-just, I…th-this just seems so silly now that I think about it–!" Her nervous ramblings suddenly cut off as he placed a first kiss–just one, a feather touch on her forehead while gently slipping his fingers through the loose straps, hands warm against her bared shoulders.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it, love?" Hesitantly she peeked open one eye, nodding shyly. "Really, don't know why you're makin' such a fuss…"

"W-Well, th-that's because…I…I mean, " _Kisu no Hi_ "…nobody outside of Japan would really know, especially since it's based off some old war film…" Oh, Japan and its eccentricities. When she'd first saw the calendar, she'd fidgeted and spilled things all morning until he finally cornered her and demanded to know what was wrong.

To her surprise, he simply gave her that questioning glance, the one that said 'I don't understand why you're freaking out about this', and then proceeded to ask if she would like to participate in this 'cultural' event as well.

"So…this, 'Kiss Day'…is it restricted to just one kiss, or…?" That sly grin, the one he gave her whenever he had a particularly devious idea, or at least one that was guaranteed to leave her redder than his armor.

"N-No…I-I, uh, don't…know?" She squeaked, unsure what to make of that look. "I-It's not like I…participated or did anything…before…"

His eyes fell behind that sheet of white. "'S that so…well then…" She blinked, and the next thing she knew he had descended, breathing along the smooth curve of her neck while she whimpered and squirmed, before solidly planting himself right above the slight curve of her breasts.

" _Hiiyaa_! A-Adam, s-stop it–heek–th-that tickles…!" She was laughing and squirming at the same time, the sensations sending tingles all over her body and yet when his feather-soft snow strands brushed against her skin she couldn't help but laugh. "A-Adam, I'm– _hiiya_ –serious!"

The shift had been pulled down lower, just enough to expose the creamy swells and rosy nipples of her modest bosom. He'd never said anything, other than he thought they were perfectly beautiful and frankly just the right size. Light nibbles, only a tiniest bit of teeth for him to leave his mark–because he couldn't help but be possessive he'd once admitted, after she complained about the rather visible bruise–her fingers relishing the fineness of his hair while he warmly cupped her back.

"A-Adam, I swear– _ah_ –if you leave another mark…" Her back arched slightly as he took one peak into his mouth and gently teased it with his tongue. " _Ahhn_ …you don't ever listen to me, do you?"

"An' where would be the fun in that?" A knowing grin, for as much as she complained he know she greatly enjoyed it. "C'mon, nobody'll see it–'cept me, that is…"

"I know, I know…I'm just saying…" Still smiling, she attempted to make herself more proper again, although in all likelihood it would just be wasted effort in the end. "…What? Did you leave another bruise somewhere?" She tilted her head to one side, unsure of why he was just simply looking at her.

"…No. It's…ah, can't I just enjoy looking at you? You're quite beautiful you know."

"Ah…" His words, and with such sincerity…she was used to his teasings and sarcasm, and certainly it was a part of him she'd never change. But this other side–the tender side, the vulnerable side, the one with emotions she'd never thought he was capable of when they'd first met…it always left her speechless, and wishing she could somehow express her feelings the same way. "A-Adam…I…"

"Hush, love. You don't need to say anything more, Sio…" He was very close now, so close she could see his eyelashes, which were just as white as his hair, those eyes that she'd always said were like emeralds focused on hers with a very serious expression. "I know you've never been great with words…"

That may have been true, but that didn't mean she didn't want to say them. "I…promise me you won't ever leave…that, you'll always be here…Adam…" For some reason her eyes starting to moisten, and she hurriedly brushed them away.

There was a pause in breath, before she felt his hand reaching up and cupping her entire face. "Mm…I want to promise, but, only if," and she was pulled closer to him, until her bare skin touched his and she could feel his pulse thudding steadily through the thin cotton, "only if, you promise the same, Sio. Don't leave me behind…please…"

"I-I…" She was changing, had changed so much since she was just a naïve high schooler who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. But then again wasn't he changing as well? They all were changing, constantly, not just in the sense evolving like their enemy but their thoughts, feelings, a sense of who they were… "I…don't ever want to be apart from you, Adam. I…there's lots of things that, I don't know the answer to right now; and maybe I'll never find out." Her fingers reached out and pressed against his warm chest, gently moving back and forth along the uneven lines of his scar, long healed but still he bore that mark. "But I do know, that I…want to be with you."

"…Is that a promise?" She blinked, surprised that he would press the issue so insistently. Usually they never discussed such permanent ideas–fighting in a war meant risking your life on a daily basis, after all.

"I–"

"Look, I'm not tryin' to…force a decision on you or anything. But just…even I would like t' hear such words from you, once in a while…" His hands curled around her fingers as he lifted them to his lips, kissing each digit with the same tenderness as he did her forehead and she shivered.

She felt her eyes water and this time she didn't bother to stop the drop before it fell. "I-I…I promise, Adam…" Why was she so sad all of a sudden? Where was this sorrow coming from, an unease that they might be forced to break it one day?

He sighed and suddenly rough fingers were wiping away her tears. "Sorry, I made you cry…again…gods, I'm a pretty lousy boyfriend, huh?" There was a choke of slight laughter through her tears and she felt him nuzzle her hair. "Well, for what it's worth, it makes me very…happy, to hear you say that. 'Specially since, I promise the same; to never leave you, and you'll always have me, I swear."

"…Thank you, Adam…"

"This isn't something t' thank me for, but uh, you're welcome…" He gently tousled her hair as the sniffles receded. "Let's not dwell on things we can't predict, yeh?"

She nodded against his chest. "…Okay…"

"That's my girl." Scooping her up, so she was face-to-face with him again, emeralds warm and twinkling. "Maybe one last kiss to wrap up this little holiday?"

And before she could even say yes their lips met, with all the warmth and tenderness and passion that she hadn't felt in a long time; had missed and nearly forgotten as they sank back into the sheets, her remaining clothes slowly being shed as she savored the feeling of his body against hers, to be completely wrapped in his warmth once more.

So maybe it more than just one kiss. But Sio didn't mind in the least.


	3. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Unlike the other one-shots, this drabble is based in the modern!AU, that is no e-genes or DOGOO or EIOs. It was written as a challenge to write something under 1 hour, but as usual, I went overboard. Based loosely off the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.**

* * *

 _Riing. Riiing._ Groaning, the silver-haired man brushed his tangled locks, praying to god that she hadn't silenced her phone—or worse, left it somewhere she couldn't hear. _'Please, please pick up…come on…!'_

Suddenly the ringing stopped and without even waiting for some sort of affirmative grunt, he launched straight into his greeting. "Good morning, sunshine!"

 _"…are you drunk?"_

He had to pull the phone away for a minute so she couldn't hear his snort of laughter. "…No, I would hope not. Actually, if anything, I might be just a tad too dosed up on caffeine…but that's a separate issue."

 _"You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up, Adam."_

An amused hum, and though normally he would have felt bad about waking her up so early—because Sio just loved the sleep in—today was different.

"Get dressed, pack an overnight bag, and get ready to leave in half an hour, love. I'll be by to pick you up at 4:00, and I'd rather not leave late."

 _"Wait—what, get dressed—Adam!"_ Call end. Yeah, he'd probably have to soothe her irritation when he stopped by and maybe brace himself for a couple of glares—but it would be worth it. Or so he hoped…

No. It was going to be worth it, and more than either of them could ever have imagined.

* * *

"So…explain to me again, just where exactly we're going?" A duffle over her shoulder and a still-hot thermos of tea in one, she simply stared at him with dull maroons as the motorbike pulled up into the driveway, the sun not even up yet.

"You'll see. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you know, would it?" Ignoring her shooting death-glares, he handed her the extra helmet and patted the seat behind him. "Now come on; it's a bit of a drive, and I…don't want to be late."

She glared at him for another 10 seconds, before giving in and seating herself snugly behind him—he did _not_ miss that pinch on his arse—making sure they were secured before pulling back out, only the moon and the stars to light their way aside from the dim street lamps.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" She'd yelled at him, her voice barely audible through the helmet and the fierce wind. He never did tell her though, only giving her a mysterious grin and emeralds twinkling in that sly manner whenever he was teasing her.

Even if it was, well, technically a bit mean to be spiriting your girlfriend away with little-to-no warning, there was also something very romantic about it, the sun finally showing its face and defrosting them as they pulled onto a stretch of highway along the coast. The breeze, the smell of the salty waves and snuggling against her…

If this was the dream, he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

"You're late, Muirhead~" That singsong voice that teased him as the two finally made it into the beach house, only to be unpleasantly greeted by a knowing grin on the Indian's face as he swung their set of keys in his face, Adam only growling once before snatching it up. "Well, someone's in a grumpy mood…didn't get enough sleep?"

"Shut up, Mirza. It's none of your bloody business." Grabbing their bags, he dumped them onto the bed, half-tempted to just collapse onto it himself. The drive had been wonderful, but as much as he liked early-morning motorbike rides, it was also exhausting. Still, there wasn't much time to rest; they only had this place for the weekend, and knowing the other three, it would be in his best interests to go along with whatever they wanted.

And judging from the way everyone seemed to be stripping down into their swimwear, the answer was 'beach'.

"Adam! You didn't tell me I needed a swimsuit…" He swung around at that pouty voice, Sio's lips in a full pout as she plopped onto the bed, arms crossed. "This is all your fault."

"Actually, the reason I didn't tell you to pack one was because someone… _else_ …told me not to…" He glanced at the door, and as if right on cue, one very buxom blonde peeked in, a shopping bag in her hand.

"Oh Sio-chan, don't be upset! That's because I told Adam that I had something special for you, that's why!" Without even waiting for the girl's answer, she grabbed the brunette and shoved the two of them into the bathroom, much to Sio's dismay.

Questionable sounds and noises of distress came from the bathroom, although each time he tried to make sure she was okay, Jess would peek out and accuse him of trying to peep. "What the hell…she's _my_ girlfriend…" He grumbled, but resigned to simply waiting in front of the door, and maybe even breaking it down if Sio really sounded like she was in trouble.

"Waiting for them?" Mahesh greeted him with a bottle of beer as the two of them waited for their respective girlfriends. "Don't worry, I went with Jess to pick it out—so it'll be fine!"

"You know, somehow hearing that the two of you chose this swimsuit makes me even more worried…" The British man muttered, before taking a swig.

The bottle was nearing empty, and he was on the verge of just breaking the damn door when it finally opened, the blonde stepping out in a blue two-piece bikini that made no attempts to hide her figure, while half-dragging, half-carrying the petite girl out.

"See! You look adorable, right Adam? Much better than that school swimsuit you wore last time…"

I-I-I—u-u-u-uhh, uuuh…" Sio was blushing so hard she looked like a tomato, but Adam wasn't even paying attention to that. For as much as he wanted to believe that he cared more about looks and such, his eyes were inevitably drawn to her slim figure, that narrow waist and those long, slender legs…

"You might wanna shut your jaw, before you trap any flies," Mahesh whispered in his ear, to which Adam responded with a good whack. "Ow! I'm just saying…but c'mon, you have to admit, she's cute."

"Might wanna watch your mouth, Mirza…" The Indian was a notorious flirt, and even now Adam had to keep an eye on him whenever all four of them hung out.

Still, he had to admit it was a vast improvement over the first time he'd seen her in a swimsuit. Apparently, school swimsuits were something of a fetish among certain crowds, but personally Adam found them to be very boring. This, though—this two-piece, bright orange bikini with a sailor-like theme and cute ruffles…it was actually not half-bad. He begrudgingly complimented Jess on her impeccable taste.

"Well of course! Don't forget Adam, I _am_ a model. You should have some more faith in my choices," she'd sniffed, before grabbing Mahesh and the two of them were sprinting out the door and onto the sand.

"Oy…squirt? You ready to go?" She gave a him a shy look, those maroons finding it hard to meet his emeralds, but he gave her a warm smile and she nodded. "You look…cute. Don't worry about it."

"R…Really? Y-You, think so?"

"Yeh. Now come on, I didn't drive 5 hours just so we could spend it all indoors!"

* * *

Warm sun, white sand and crystal blue waves as far as the eye could see…okay well actually, the sun kept getting hidden by clouds, the beach had more gravel than sand, and the water was technically a greenish-gray…but that didn't dampen the group's enthusiasm one bit. Sio complained at first that the water was too cold, but after Jess had dumped an entire bucketful over the girl's head…

Adam wondered vaguely just how far Sio would be willing to chase the taller blonde before she gave up.

"Too bad the temperature's not warmer, but it's not bad." The Indian commented when they were taking an afternoon break, the girls taking naps under the umbrella after an intense beach volleyball match while the guys cracked open another couple bottles of beer—Adam slowly feeling the alcohol's effects after his second bottle—watching the waves and enjoying the breeze.

"Eh…it's fine. Any later in the season, and we'd be ice cubes."

"True. So uh, not that I'm objecting or anything, but why this beach? Is there something special that I'm not aware of?"

"Um." A faint blush was spreading on his cheeks, and he hoped Mirza would just think it was due to the beer. "I…it's nice, and the place is pretty cheap…" He didn't want to reveal that the real reason he'd wanted to come here, instead of a closer location, was because it was special to _them_. To him and Sio, this place was more than just a nice beach with calm waves and good prices.

The Indian's eyes twinkled for a second in silent understanding, but didn't push the issue. "…I see. Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Jess and I are planning to check out the nightlife." Another silent message passed between the two men, Adam nodding casually as he polished off his beer.

"All right."

"We'll probably be back fairly late, so don't wait up for us."

"…Cool."

"…Just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do Adam—ow! Stop hitting me!"

* * *

"Eh? You two are going out tonight?"

"Yeah, there's supposedly a festival going on a few miles away, and well, I really want to check it out! Did you want to come, Sio-chan?"

"A-Ah, it's…it's okay, I think I'll pass…b-but, thanks for the invitation, Jess…"

The two waved goodbye to the other pair, Jess promising to bring back some cute trinkets and Mahesh giving Adam a knowing wink, which was returned with a single middle-finger salute. The air was still humid, but definitely cooler now that the sun had gone down.

"Aww…I still got sunburned…" The Japanese girl complained as she pulled her t-shirt up at various angles in the mirror, wincing at the redness. "Guess I should've been more careful…" Sighing in resignation, she settled herself onto the bed next to him, the mattress sinking slightly with her added weight. "Do you…think it's okay to just stay here?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He cast her a curious glance, although his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to those slender legs, creamy thighs that were just barely covered by her cut-offs. He gulped and hoped she hadn't noticed his wandering eyes.

"W-Well, I hope Jess and Mahesh didn't think I was being rude…b-but, I don't really like being around so many strangers…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." He patted her reassuringly on the head and she snuggled a little closer. "Those two just like being social. You and I…not so much. But that's fine with me."

Her hair was very soft he realized, soft and smooth and silky as his fingers ran through them, the girl sighing and turning her head a little more, shifting until her entire body was lying across his. Suddenly, it seemed like the temperature had gotten turned way up, despite the breeze flowing through the open window. The softness of her body, how pleasantly smooth her skin felt beneath his hands and her body heat, even her scent made him dizzy as she seemed to unconsciously draw closer as their lips met.

It was as if some force had taken over his body, and Adam hadn't been entirely in control when they started to make out on the bed. Only when her tongue was thrusting persistently against his lips, demanding a response did he seem to realize what was going on: namely, one of his hands halfway up her back underneath the shirt, the other wound behind her head as she unconsciously ground herself against him. His jeans were very tight all of a sudden, especially when he felt her fingers moving to unclasp his belt buckle.

"Adam…I know what you're thinking. So I'll just tell you now, don't stop…" Her voice was a hot whisper against his ear, in between a pause when they were catching their breaths. There wasn't even time for him to give a response before she took advantage of his open mouth, their tongues tangling while he felt himself get increasingly hot.

Perhaps Mahesh had been sharper than he thought when he'd made that suggestion earlier…either way, as he lifted her shirt off and discarded it to the floor along with his, the only thing on Adam's mind, besides the fact that he was not going to stop anytime soon, was that at least they didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

"Mmm…Adam…" A hazy murmur as she slipped a finger into the waistband of his jeans, tugging them slightly. "It's not fair for you to still have these on…"

"Wha…" His voice died in his throat as she took his hands and placed it on her slender hips, feeling nothing but the thin cotton that separated his hands from her bare skin. When did she take off her pants? Not that it really mattered at this point, because it was pretty clear at the rate they were losing their clothes what was going to happen next. "We're…we're really doing this…" Somehow his throat felt very dry, the words difficult to get out. Adam felt like they should be just a tad more concerned about this whole "first time" deal, but his logic had fallen off the ride a couple of heavy kisses ago.

Her eyes were hidden at this angle, the only light coming in from the evening stars and the moon, but he could see her nod shyly, a whispered 'yes', before tugging more persistently at his jeans. And then she took off the last of her underwear, just sitting there while letting his gaze run hungrily over her nubile form, her eyes glowing with a hazy lust and the next thing he knew she leaned forward and he knew they were going to take that chance and never going back.

* * *

In the aftermath, when it was all said and done as they lay there, completely naked and just enjoying the ocean breeze, panting and sweaty and tired but immensely satisfied, it had all seemed like a blur. Maybe it was a little clumsy, and they weren't exactly sure why people made such a fuss about "the first time"—but that moment, while he held her tight and they made small talk across the pillows about how even more special this place was now, it felt like the happiest moment in his life.

"Too bad we have to leave tomorrow…" She whispered tiredly, finally pulling the covers up as their bodies cooled off. "I kinda wish we could stay longer…"

"Yeh, me too Sio…but we can always come back."

"That's true…" There was a yawn, and then she was snuggling against his shoulder, eyes firmly shut and Adam felt the exhaustion wash over him as well. A quiet jingling of keys let him know that Mahesh and Jess had finally returned from their little date, their voices little more than a low murmur as they immediately shut themselves into their room.

Or, well…maybe Sio was right. Maybe they could just stay one more day…just because. Because if this really was just a dream, Adam didn't want it to end just yet.


	4. Mother's Day

**A/N: A bit of a look into the future, after the war is over and Adam and Sio have their own family now. I debated about putting it into its own story, but...since it's so short, I thought it'd be best to fit it into this collection.**

 **Some mature mentions, but not explicit.**

* * *

"Mum! Mum! Happy Mother's Day! _Haha no hi omedetou gozaimasu!_ " The holiday is being celebrated in 2 different languages, though that is the norm around their household–half English, half Japanese. She and Adam speak both languages about equally at this point anyway, so it's no surprise that their children would pick it up, as well.

She takes a break from watering the geraniums in the garden and quietly tucks down to her son's level, if only because she likes being eye-to-eye with her own children. His eyes, bright and shining green, are an exact mirror of his father's–only his messy hair is a warm honey-brown, like hers.

" _Hai_? Oh, how lovely…" There is a smile beginning to spread across her face, just like the warmth that spreads through her body as he slowly places the crown of flowers over her head, their sweet scent perfuming her hair as well as her clothes. "Thank you, love; these are beautiful! Did you make it?"

He nods shyly, reminiscent of her when she was a child, all shy and awkward. "Uh huh… _tou-san_ helped me…"

"I see. Well, thank you very much…" She touches the wreath briefly, before beckoning the child into her embrace. "Oh, I love you so much…"

"I love you too mum…you're the best mum in the whole world!"

She chuckles slightly at that comment. "Well, I should hope so. Is your father with your sister?"

He nods. "Yup. I think he's trying to teach her how to make a flower wreath too, but…" He shrugs as if to say, 'it's not going so well.'

" _Sou ka_. Well, he is determined, I will give him that…" Then again, their daughter is barely 3, she would be amazed if Adam could get her to sit still for even 5 minutes.

Just as her son is helping her clean up the watering cans, he comes out, holding a second wreath and with a slightly exasperated look on his face. "Oh, Sio…there you are love. Thought you were inside…"

"Nope, it's such a nice day today, I wanted some sunshine…"

He smiles, and even his eyes, usually downturned to begin with, seem to rise a little. "Uh, I think we will just call this a 'joint project' between us…" An eyebrow raises as their daughter, wearing a brand-new sun dress that is a gift from her grandparents, comes tearing through the doorway between his legs.

"Happymummysday mum! Mum mum, I made it!" All excited and stumbling over her words almost as often as her own two feet, Sio lets her little girl place yet another wreath over her head, nevermind the few petals that are drifting onto the ground. "Is it good?"

She nods very seriously. Their daughter reminds Sio of when she was young, always taking things so literally and somehow innocently unaware of anything outside her own circle. "Of course, it's beautiful! You did a good job, love."

"Yay!"

Then the two rush off into the garden, chasing butterflies and the occasional bird–but just for fun, they say. Sighing, she gently adjusts both wreaths so they're somewhat centered on her head, before being pulled into her husband's embrace.

"…They're growing up fast."

He nods. "Oh yeh; don't have to tell me twice. I still feel like I have to be chasin' after 'em with a towel in one hand, and a teddy bear in the other…" There's a light kiss on her neck and she jabs him slightly with her elbow, with a murmured 'not here, the kids are around,' and he just chuckles quietly and plants another kiss, this on right on her bare shoulder.

"Adam, I'm warning you…"

"All right all right, I know…" To her surprise, he picks her up princess-style, despite her protests. "Should we head back inside?"

"Mum? Can we stay outside a little longer?" She blinks and suddenly their children are there, looking only a bit more disheveled than earlier. "I promise we'll be good…"

"Just don't wander out to the font. And when you two come in, make sure to close the door, yeh?" Their father answers for her, and they nod very seriously. "Your mum and I are…going to take a…nap…so why don't you two play downstairs for bit? You can even watch the telly," he adds, knowing that both children love to catch whatever cartoons are showing these days.

They nod gleefully, for a chance to sit in the den–with the telly–unsupervised? "Okay! We'll be good, I swear!"

"You are, I know." He ruffles their heads, one after the other, before carrying her back into the cool interior of the house while the two go back tearing through the yard, pretending to be explorers or some other adventure.

"'Take a nap?' That was the best you could come up with?" She teases him slightly as he sets her down onto the freshly-changed sheets, the scent of flowers adding their perfume to the room.

"Hey now, I didn't hear you come up with anything else," he shoots back, a rather mischievous grin curving up the side of his face. "At least we don't have to worry about locking the door now…"

"Mmm…" She bites her lips, and wonders if they should take that risk. So far, they've been lucky…but there have also been a few close calls, as well.

But there's not much time to think, not after she feels his lips descend upon hers, warm hands slowly crawling up her torso underneath her dress and she sighs, trying to hold her voice back because the window opens straight into the yard below, and because even after all this time, she still has a penchant for being rather loud.

" _Mmmnnn_ …A-Adam…"

"Shh love, can't be too loud, now…"

"I-I know…b, but, I, can't help it…ah!" How is it that even after all this time, and being married (with two children to boot), still each time they make love it still feels just as new and passionate as when they first met? Perhaps that's what it means to truly love someone, she thinks, to never tire of the complex or simple things they do with each other.

Her dress is hitched all the way up to her chest, legs wrapped tightly around her husband's waist as she claws his shirt up, to feel his skin against her skin. A jolt of pleasure shoots through her spine and her leg twitches on instinct, and she feels and hears the sound of fabric ripping as her knickers tear in two.

"A-Adam! My underwear…I told you, you should have…t-taken them, off…"

"Sorry, I'll buy you a new pair…after, this…" His eyes are almost closed as he touches their foreheads together, both them about to reach their peak. "Oh, Sio…I love you so much…"

" _A-Aishiteru_ , Adam…"

Despite the fact that their window is open, and that their children have sharp ears, she can't help but give a sharp cry as they climax together, muffling the rest of her moans against Adam's shoulder as she quivers with little shakes all over, envious of his ability to keep quiet and come with nothing more than some heavy breathing and heated sighs.

It seems almost too good to be true, lying there on crumpled sheets, letting the spring breeze cool her sweaty skin as she and Adam catch their breaths, cuddling as he wraps her up in his arms. To think that only a few years ago, they were still caught up in a battle between aliens and humanity–how far away it all seems now, in the quietness of their own home, with their own family.

 **Knock knock**. " _Kaa-san? Tou-san?_ " Her eyes are almost closed until the sharp knock resounds throughout the room, and instantly she sits up, hurriedly pulling her dress down so it gives some semblance of decency, while Adam scrambles to find his shirt.

" _H-hai?_ What's wrong, loves?" The door opens and she sees two sets of eyes peer worriedly. "What is it?"

"Did…were you having a bad dream, mum? We heard you…crying…"

They're so innocent and caring, with only the purest intentions in their heart; yet at the moment, Sio is trying her best to not panic, while she can hear Adam trying not to snicker behind her.

"O-Oh…I, it's all right. I didn't have a bad dream…it was, an…interesting dream. Don't worry about me, I'm fine now." Maybe it's a good thing her kids are the type to just accept things, rather than questioning everything–unlike Jess and Mirza's son, from what she's heard so far.

They nod slowly, as if not quite believing. "Oh, okay…"

"Don't worry squirt, I'll protect your mum." Adam comes sidling up behind her, somehow looking perfectly put together and neat, as if their little 'session' five minutes prior had never occurred. "Anywho, you and your sister get your stuff, 'cause we're going shopping. And then dinner."

"We are?" She stares at him confusedly while the two go grab their socks and shoes.

He winks as he helps her out of her mussed dress, before casually grabbing her torn panties and tossing them into the rubbish bin. "I did promise I'd buy you a new one…and then dinner, of course. It is Mother's Day, after all."

"Wow, such a gentleman…but maybe next time, you should just listen to me and we wouldn't have this issue in the first place, hmm?" Her fingertips graze the bottom of his chin just a touch, before he grabs them and places a kiss on each digit. "Adam…"

"I love you, Sio. Always have, always will."

Her mind goes blank, because no matter what, somehow he can still catch her off-guard like this; be it with simple words or actions, just as he'd caught her off guard the first time they kissed all those years ago. So she simply smiles, and nods, and then they're off with the kids and she is content, happy, with her own family now.


	5. Father's Day

**A/N: And as a follow-up/companion to Mother's Day, we get Father's Day. Some suggestive content, but not explicit.**

* * *

"Ack–you sure are gettin' heavy, aren't yeh?" The toddler giggled in his arms, attempting to once again snatch those silvery strands but he gently maneuvered her hands out of the way. "Ooh no little lady, I'm not fallin' for that again…"

"Awwww… _tou-san_ , you no like fun…" She pouted, jutting out her lips exactly like Sio did whenever she was trying to cajole him into doing something. "Mama would…"

"Yes, well, I am not your mum; I'm your father. And as much as I love you, it does hurt after a while…" When she'd been just an infant, his hair had been at the mercy of her grip so often that he seriously considered cutting it short for once.

Still, a little discomfort was a small price to pay for this gift; the gift of finally settling down with love of his life, and starting their own family. The two especially priceless gifts of their children…Adam often thought he'd go through the war against EIOs a hundred times over than give up the life he had now.

"I'm sorry…" The little girl's maroons turned downward, tears threatening to spill from the reprimand. She was the baby of the family, thoroughly spoiled by everyone (including Adam himself), but still sensitive to any form of criticism.

"Hush love, it's all right; you didn't know, an' so that's why I'm tellin' you now, yeh?" He kissed his daughter lightly on the head, before patting her reassuringly. "No harm done."

"Adam? Where did you–oh, there you are." His wife came down the stairs, wearing the same sundress that he'd bought her all those years ago in Panama. It was getting a little frayed around the edges, and after two pregnancies she'd finally gotten some curves, but to him, she was still stunning. "Crap, remind me to hand this dress to your mum when we see her…this rip is getting ridiculous…"

"And scandalous," he joked, fingering the broken seam that sat just underneath the straps where they met her shoulder blades. "You aren't actually wearing this out…?"

Sio shook her head. "Of course not! C'mon Adam, I know I still don't have much of a fashion sense, but it's not terrible, okay?" She rolled her eyes, before granting the little girl in his arms a kiss. "And how's my baby? Spending time with _tou-san_? You're getting a little big to be carried around all day, don't you think?"

"Nuh uh! _Tou-san's_ the best." The bundle in his arms squirmed around, arms locking so tightly around his neck that Adam thought he might suffocate.

"Oy there love, ease up on the grip yeh? There we go…" Sighing, he carried the girl out to the yard, as Sio rushed back upstairs to get ready for dinner tonight. For it was Father's Day, and as they had done every year before, dinner with the extended family was a must.

" _Tou-san_ , why are we going out? I like home…" Maroons wide and pouting, but even this set of puppy-dog eyes couldn't sway his mind.

"I know you don't like going out, but it's for a special occasion today; plus, you'll get t' see grandmum again, and won't that be fun?"

She nodded, but hesitantly. Their children loved their grandparents, but just like him and Sio, noisy crowds of strangers were something that nobody in the family really enjoyed. Being a part of DOGOO, and to that extent, being exposed to the scrutiny of the public eye had inured him and Sio to appearing in public, but as soon as the war was over and they'd gotten married–it was back to the quiet English countryside to raise their family. Even now, years after the war, he still had to take precautions whenever they stepped out; their marriage ceremony, though exclusively private, had been the gossip of the entire world–and it was rumored, even more talked about than Crown Prince William's a decade ago.

" _Tou-san_ …why's special? Why today?" She fidgeted slightly and he sat down on the bench, shifting his grip so she was turned into his chest. "Why?"

"Why? Well, today's Father's Day…don't you remember last year? We also went out to dinner with mummy's parents, in Japan? Everybody dressed up, and you wore a brand-new yukata?"

Maroons blinked once, then twice, before her mouth formed a giant 'o' as she nodded slowly. "So, today's special…"

"That's right."

"Why Father's Day? Why?"

"Weelll…" Adam leaned back slightly, rocking the girl in his arms as he mulled over the question. How to explain the importance of parenting to a three-year-old…well, couldn't be that hard, right? "Well, it's to celebrate fathers everywhere, including your old man right here. Being a father is hard work…"

"But how? How are you _tou-san_?"

"Er." He knew both kids were smart and inquisitive, but somehow, at only three years of age, his daughter had started down the questioning path that every parent dreaded: where do babies come from? Somehow, their son had made it all the way to six so far without even remotely bringing the subject up, yet his sister, not even in primary school, was already curious. Adam mentally cursed and wished Sio were here instead.

"I…well, because, I have you and your brother. With mummy. So that makes me a father."

"How?"

Adam was sweating bullets at this point. Babies…and being a parent…and _sex_ … On one hand, he could just give her some made-up answer, but on the other, he was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from his own kids.

Plus, it just felt kind of crappy lying to your own kids.

"I…uh, well…that's because, it's…only something grown-ups can do. You're far too young to be one; later on when you're older, you'll know how."

"Older? But that's forever!" Adam heaved a sigh as his daughter seemed to have lost interest, and he took this opportunity to quickly take her inside and up before she thought of another potentially dangerous question to ask.

"All right, you and your brother start getting ready while I help your mum, then I'll come help you two, yeh?" With the siblings safely tucked away in their room, he crept into the bedroom, where Sio was busy posing in the mirror.

"Putting on a runway show?"

"Adam! I didn't hear you come in…" She turned around in shock, clad in nothing but a thin camisole and knickers with a silk dress in her hands. "It's hot today, but I know it'll cool down…I'm not sure which one to wear…and I swear if I catch one more paparazzi trying to ruin our evening, I'm letting Nobunagun out…"

"Why not the creme one? I like how it matches your eyes…" He murmured, pulling the navy dress out of her arms and handing her the pale-yellow one from the closet. "Though, personally I like it best when you're wearing nothing at all…"

Sio elbowed him in the torso before he could even plant that kiss on her shoulder. " _Priorities_ , Adam," she warned, though despite her severe tone, he could tell she was struggling not to laugh. "I am not going to be late…again…"

"Mmm, we've plenty of time…and we made reservations. No rush." Despite her earlier jab, he had embraced her from behind and was now very gently lacing the exposed porcelain skin with feather-light kisses, Sio gasping as her knees buckled slightly. "You need to relax, love."

" _Mmnn_ –A-Adam, stop– _ah_ –god, you're hope…less… _ahn_ …pervert…" Still, his wife put up no resistance, instead sinking backwards so that Adam held the majority of her weight. "I-If you're, serious about this…then make it quick…"

Just as Adam was busying himself removing his wife's undergarments however, two high-pitched voices were filtering through the door and he cursed under his breath, hurriedly throwing his shirt on again.

"Shit, forgot about the kids…!"

"Real smooth, Adam," Sio laughed quietly as Adam rushed out the door before the siblings could barge in on their parents having an inappropriate moment. "I expect this little mishap to be made up later… _in full_ ," she emphasized, giving him a smoldering glance that was not unlike when she used to go into battle as Nobunagun, and faintly Adam felt the other part of his soul stir at the invitation.

 _'Quiet Jack; you'll get your chance later tonight. Now be a good chap and simmer down for dinner, at least.'_

Dinner was thankfully relatively uneventful–well, if you counted having to reserve the most private back room for your entire party to avoid the press uneventful. Perhaps it was a price to pay for coming out of the DOGOO vs EIO war mostly unscathed; and in all honesty, they could have paid a much higher price.

The two children were completely out at this point, one being carried by each parent as they finally returned to the quiet of their house. At least they weren't terribly heavy…yet, Adam thought as he finally pulled the covers over the sleeping kids.

"Y'know…it's strange, but sometimes I still can't believe it all happened; that this all happened," he mused quietly as he and Sio crawled into their own bed. "I mean, I can still remember when I was in secondary, thinking that I never wanted to get married…or have kids…"

"Things change, people change, Adam. You and I are proof of that, in more ways than one…" Sio responded quietly, her hand suddenly tracing his scar again. "When I was in high school, I never thought I'd even get a boyfriend, let alone marriage and stuff…"

"True…" His voice stilled as her hand started dipping lower, teasing inside the waistband of his boxers. "Uh…Sio…"

"That being said, I believe you owe me something…don't you, Adam?" The moon was but a faint glow through the curtains, but he didn't need to see her face to know that Nobunagun was probably peeking through, as well. The hand wandered a little lower still and he shuddered, before rolling onto his back and letting her take the lead.

"Right, right…apologies…I am quite knackered though…" A nudge in the back of his mind and he remembered that technically speaking, he didn't have to do everything…

 _'Have fun, Jack. Just don't go overboard…I can't oversleep tomorrow.'_

The line between consciousness and dreams grew blurry, as he felt himself quietly fading into sleep, only vaguely sensing the emergence of another personality coming out from Sio as well. Jack and Nobunagun could go and have fun…as for him and Sio, sleep was more important.


	6. Cars vs Motorcycles

**A/N: Adam and Sio discuss cars and motorbikes. Super-short drabble. Exploring more of the idea that Adam canonically rides a motorcycle.**

* * *

"Hey, Adam…"

"Hn?"

"How come you have a motorcycle? Aren't cars more convenient?"

Adam blinked. Well, that was unexpected…who knew that Sio would be curious about cars and motorcycles, of all things? But considering her immense interest in military vehicles…

"Well…no real reason, honestly. I mean, they are a lot easier to navigate in London's congested streets, and they're cheaper…"

He glanced at the bike, which was currently parked to the side of the road. "…That, and you have to admit, it is pretty cool…"

She giggled, glancing between his eyes and the bike. "Mmm…that's true. To be honest, I think it suits you. Better than a car, anyway. I feel like…you're not the type of guy who'll settle for a car. They're too ordinary."

She took his hand into hers, much to his surprise. "You're _special_."

Adam felt his cheeks flushing. "…Th, thanks…I think? Why, did you…want a car?"

"No; I mean, I like riding on your bike with you…it's, cozy…" At this, her face turned pink as well with bashfulness. "And the wind feels nice. It makes you feel a lot closer to the world…"

"Yeh; I enjoy it very much, as well."

"I mean, cars can be cool too; oh, like the kind you see in 'Fast and Furious'! Like that; those would be kind of cool," Sio's face turned all dreamy as she imagined what it would be like, if she knew how to drive stick-shift and they were vigilantes fighting corruption…

"Um, Earth to Sio, you there?" He waved a hand in front her face and she blinked sheepishly after a few seconds.

"Ah, sorry…I guess I kinda got caught up in my thoughts…"

He smirked, covering his mouth with his hand so she couldn't see his grin. "Is that so? Don't tell me your other secret hobby is racing cars…I've barely got a handle on your 'military otaku-ness', I don't know if I could do street racing…"

"O-Of course not!" Sio rapidly waved her hands, as if to dismiss such a wild idea. "I-I don't think I'd…be able to do so…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not capable? I think you're plenty capable, squirt." Adam poked her forehead and she winced. "Don't sell yourself short, Sio."

"Y-Yeah…you're right. But, well…I guess, maybe if I got the chance, I'd definitely do it! Driving around like that at high speeds…sounds pretty cool! Oh, but I'd have to get my driver's license first…mmmrrph," the girl sank into her seat, suddenly remembering the difficulties of Japan's driving test.

"Don't people in Japan usually just take public transportation? Unless you live out in the countryside."

"Yeah, but I…did always think it'd be kind of cool." True, owning a car in a place like Tokyo was usually more trouble than it was worth, but it was also kind of cool, like a status symbol. "Hey, Adam…do you know how to drive a car?"

"Hmm? Sure, though I don't do it as often; my bike can get me most anywhere. But yeah, if I had to, I can drive a car."

"Manual or automatic?"

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion. "Um…where exactly is this conversation going? Actually, I think I know…but, both, I suppose. If you can do stick shift, automatics are nothing."

"…C, Can you…teach me? I wanna learn how, too; I feel bad that you always have to take me anytime we go somewhere…"

Adam couldn't help but smile. Sio was too sweet for her own good, sometimes…but it was also what made him love her. "…Of course, Sio. It's not a problem at all; but, don't feel like you have to learn, for my sake. I don't mind driving you around; in fact, it's fun."

"B-But, I feel like, I should be able to return the favor…and I do think, it'd be cool…to get a driver's license and drive around Tokyo."

"Well, if that's how you really feel, then sure; I'd be more than happy to teach you."

Maroon eyes seemed to smile at him, even more than the grin on her face. "Thank you…Adam. I promise I'll be a good student!"

He had to laugh at her enthusiasm; it was infectious, for sure. "I'll look forward to it then. But before we learn about cars, let's go for another ride?" He nodded towards the motorbike outside."

"Yeah!"


	7. New Tidings

**A/N: Hey look, I wrote another fluffy one-shot! Partly because I drew that New Year's pic! No warnings, just cuteness. Well, maybe one or two jokes at Sio's expense...**

* * *

" _Ch, chotto_ —Si-o!" At the rate the girl was yanking his arm, Adam was surprised it hadn't been pulled out of its socket yet. One never would have guessed that the military-otaku would be so keen on New Year's traditions…let alone rousing herself up at the crack of dawn to rush to the temples before it got crowded. 'Trust me, I know from experience,' was what she blithely replied when he'd cracked open an eye before the sun had even risen, grumbling about how much colder it was when she wasn't in his arms.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you voluntarily rose before the sun," he muttered as they slowed down a bit at last, feet crunching on the gravel path that led to the small temple a ways in her parent's neighborhood. "If I'd known this back in DOGOO…"

"Haha, very funny Adam." The girl rolled her eyes but didn't let go of his hand, even after they entered the main gates. "I did get up on time then! …For the important stuff…"

" _Riight_. I guess dressin' all fancy for the new year is one of them?" Although his own clothes weren't shabby by any means (Burberry was _not_ a cheap brand, thank you very much), Adam felt that perhaps he should have taken up her parent's offer to borrow a men's kimono, especially since Sio was decked to the nines—a _furisode_ , the most formal kimono for young women, complete with a fur collar and even a little make-up. "Hmm, makes me feel like I should've changed as well…"

"Aw, don't worry about it Adam–honestly, these days it doesn't really matter. Most guys don't wear kimonos anymore unless it's a really special occasion. You're not Japanese, nobody's going to notice or care. Besides, you look nice," she smiled, took one glance up-and-down, and nodded in approval.

"Thanks…I think." Before he could think more on the subject however, they were already in front of a giant bell, complete with a thick rope handle for them to ring. "Do we, uh, do anything?"

Sio shook her head, the _kanzashi_ pin in her hair flying about with each motion. "Not really, you just make a wish for something you want or hope for in the New Year, and then we ring the bell for good fortune." The couple clasped their hands together, Sio having closed her eyes for an exceptionally long time before she opened them again, and both hands closed around the rope and rang once. The deep tone echoed throughout the crisp dawn air, only the sounds of birds and other early-risers to mingle with it.

"I take it we're not supposed to say what we wished for?"

"Eh, it depends. Friends always like to try and guess each others…though, I never went with anybody so, I wouldn't know…" She seemed a little downtrodden at this memory, so Adam grasped her hand warmly, Sio blushing a little in surprise at the gesture. "Oh…!"

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me what you wished for, love?" He whispered, giving her just the slightest of grins.

" _A-Ano_ , I-I…" Oh Sio. Even now, Adam could never be quite sure what could cause her to turn into a blushing, stuttering mess; it could range from a dirty joke to something as simple as a grin, he could never be sure. But it kept him on his toes, and he supposed, it was nice that he could still catch her off guard from time to time.

"Or is it too private?"

" _Ch-chigau_! I, I trust you Adam…i-it's just, I…I'm pretty sure you can guess already…what I want…" She mumbled shyly, avoiding his eyes all of a sudden and staring very pointedly at her _geta_ sandals.

Adam raised a white brow. "Guess? That's rather broad…I can think of several things, oh let's see—some more plastic models, a year's subscription to _Tank Secrets_ , an airsoft rifle—"

"—Adam—"

"—making out in your room while your parents are out, making out when they _aren't_ out—"

 _"—Adam—!"_

"—so which is it," he grinned, enjoying her reactions immensely. "Or you know, I'm perfectly fine with all of the above and any combination thereof."

She was pouting so hard that her current resemblance to a squirrel was uncanny, Adam decided, wholeheartedly ignoring her glares and instead getting them two cups of the special sake that the shrine maidens were handing out. Only after he emptied his cup and Sio's (the girl having refused any sort of peace offering), and were now walking back to her parent's house did he start feeling a little guilty.

"…Oy, squirt. Are you…really still mad about that?" Crap; it wouldn't do to have her return with her parents wondering why she was in a poor mood, not when they were about to essentially become his in-laws. Pissing off your future in-laws; yeah, not the best start to a new year.

"… _Baka_. You can be so dense still, Adam." At least she was talking to him again, insult notwithstanding. "Of course those are all things I'd like…but, a wish like this…it's gotta be something special." At this she finally looked at him with large maroons, only they were watery like she was on the verge of tears. "I-I mean, given all that's happened, not just this past year but everything between us…what do you think, it is that _I_ want? That we _both_ really want?"

The seriousness of her question shook him for a moment, least of all the threat of tears. When did a light-hearted trip to the shrine become so serious… But she had a point, and he understood her feelings. That depth of clarity, and the moment he knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives…

"…Well, if I know you, and I know myself as well, then I'd say…our wishes are probably the same. The wish to be together…always," he answered at last, gently rubbing the smooth metal of her engagement ring that he'd presented the very day she'd returned to him at last. "That's…that is, correct, isn't it?" He answered a bit uneasily, not wanting to screw this up.

Sio had to admit, seeing Adam a bit worried just on the basis of answering wrong was kind of amusing. Ah, sweet justice. "…Well, actually, I was wishing that we'd be able to get married this year…but yours is close enough. And a bit more poetic I guess," she added as an afterthought, after seeing his face panic a bit at her answer. "Relax Adam, I was just kidding…b-but, it does make me really happy to hear you say all that…even all the trivial ones…you really do know me well."

"Well I should hope so!" He sighed with relief, though a bit annoyed that he'd fallen for her tricks. "A wedding, eh? Well, it's…doable, I suppose. Can't say I fancy thinking about all the logistics…but, if it's what you really want…then I guess we'd better get started, 'ey?"

"R-Really?! You really mean it?!" She nearly stumbled in surprise, not having expected him to agree just like that. "I-I mean, I know they're really expensive and complicated and stuff, s-so if you think we need more time then I'm totally okay with waiting a bit longer—" She stilled as Adam put a single finger to her lips, smiling very broadly at her all the while. "Ah…"

"Hush, love. Of course I'm serious. If that's what you really want…then I'm willing to go for it." Gentle hands slowly thumbed her lips, before drawing them together for a light kiss. "Believe me, I would like to get married soon, as well. And if this is the kick in the arse I need to actually start doing it…then so be it."

"A-Ah, u-uh, um…Adam…" Sio fidgeted and squirmed nervously, suddenly unsure of how to act anymore. So instead, she settled for giving him the biggest, tightest hug she could manage in her clothes, Adam's laughter vibrating pleasantly as he hugged her back.

"Oh Sio, you're so cute." He kissed her again on the top of her hair, just before they parted. "I love you."

"… _Aishiteru_ , Adam." She whispered, cheeks still red as they rounded the corner to her house.

"Oh, by the way, I found this a while back…was goin' t' give it to yeh for Christmas, but I forgot it," Adam dug around in his pockets as they finally entered the warmth of her house. "You, uh, were serious when you said you wished for more plastic models, correct?"

"Oh!" She eagerly accepted the little box, eyes shining and nodding energetically all the while. "Of course! I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"…Is that so? Including _all_ of them?" He was eyeing her with a rather devious stare, which made Sio think she should probably re-think just what exactly he'd said…

 _'—making out when your parents **aren't** out—'_

She turned beet red at that thought. "Okay, except _that_ one—and you know which one I'm talking about, don't make me say it—" she warned, but Adam just continued smiling like he didn't know a thing. "I mean it Adam, don't get any crazy ideas—we cannot—just no—!"

"What ideas? What are you talking about? Perhaps we should remind ourselves…"

" _Adam Muirhead!_ You get back here right now!"

"Cheers, love~"


	8. Look at Me

**A/N: Angsty one-shot that happens when I stay up way too late and my brain takes one thread of inspiration and spins it into a whole story before I know it. Like literally, this story feels like it wrote itself at times. I wanted to finish it in one go, for best "consistency" but my brain started futzing around 2:30am and so I was forced to go to bed. Exploring more of Adam's feelings, and his guilt, of hurting her in order to save her, and Sio's reservations at that guilt. Takes place shortly after Sio's promotion. Starts angsty but it has a happy ending…**

 **Warnings: It's R-18, but it won't be quite as explicit as my usual smut. In fact, I'd hesitate to call this smut…more like, mature content?**

* * *

He doesn't look at her anymore.

Well, that isn't entirely accurate–they encounter each other in the hallways, during the battles, and when she's giving orders and commands to which he always responds with a nod and 'of course.' What she means is that he no longer looks at her that way. The way when his emeralds smolder and darken, even though he never says a word she knows that he is secretly undressing her with his eyes, and the second they get a reprieve they will retreat to one of their rooms to fulfill that hunger, that desire they have for each other. Sometimes it's easy to tell, other times it still takes her by surprise, the passion that they have for each other.

He no longer looks at her like that.

At first she doesn't think too much on it; so many things have happened–Asao's death, her return, and the dreadful advancement of their alien foes. Of course there isn't time to focus on their personal lives–not when the fate of the planet comes first.

But then she convinces him to share her room, if only so she won't be all alone at night, suffering her own fears by herself; he agrees immediately of course, that is hardly a surprise. In the beginning it is nervous and exciting and overwhelming all at once; they no longer have to keep sneaking around, finding excuses to go somewhere. They have their own retreat now, a place only for each other, and she relishes the ability to be held in his arms, night after night.

Of course they make love–as often as every single night, at least in the beginning they did. Soft, hard, fast and slow…it feels like no matter what position or mood they try, it always ends up feeling amazing. But lately it hasn't been like that, or at least not like _that_.

He still waits up for her every night, that is for certain. She's amazed at how steadfast he's been, making sure to never fall asleep before she returns from her exhausting schedule, sometimes lasting well until nearly dawn. But then again he's always been stubborn, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise. The surprise is that he doesn't seem to be as enthusiastic anymore; most of the time she initiates it now, and though he unfailingly obliges, his eyes are different now; the emeralds are duller, no longer rich and sparkling. She can't remember the last time he actually looked at her straight in the eye. Most nights he seems only focused on satisfying her as soon as possible, nevermind if he is or not–'I'm fine, just tired'–is a common excuse these days. It's not that she isn't satisfied–for he is a kind lover and knows precisely how her body works–but somehow, even the strongest orgasm still leaves her feeling hollower and emptier than when she first settles into bed.

She knows something is wrong; yet neither of them have the courage to say it. Their relationship having already narrowly survived a literal death sentence, her own excuse is to 'wait until things have settled down', but it's a flimsy excuse and deep down she knows it. The war is only getting more serious and involved from here on out; their chances of having a quiet moment to digest and reflect on their own feelings will simply have to wait. For now, she manages to convince herself that at least they are together and mostly safe, and even if things between them have been getting more and more strained lately, well, it's better than having nothing at all. Her mind blames it on the increasing levels of stress they are experiencing, her as the new strategist and he getting sent off to every corner of the world, fighting against monsters that never seem to stop spawning; on the death of her best friend, and countless others that they were unable to save.

Her heart knows these are just convenient lies, though.

One day she happens upon the rare occasion of Newton having tea by herself, and the older woman naturally invites her to join. One word, then two spill out, and before the scones are even finished she's choking out her fears, her insecurities of this relationship possibly not lasting before the war ends. "I don't understand–but, I feel like he's so…distant lately. What if, what if he…no longer loves me?" She cries and cries for what seems like an eternity, the blonde very sympathetically lending both ear and shoulder as the sniper sobs, until at last no more tears are to be had.

"Oh Sio…there there. I know it feels like the end of the world, but I don't think so. It's natural for relationships to hit a plateau after a while. Especially given the circumstances…normally I'd say this is a sign for you two to take a nice getaway to some tropical country, but we both know that's not exactly an option…" The blonde winces at her own answer, but they both know it's the truth. "Think of it this way; the beginning of anything is always the most exciting–it's new, it's fresh, there's so much to explore and learn. And after a while, things become…well, more settled. You get used to it, you fall into routine; surprises become fewer–though trust me when I say this isn't necessarily a bad thing. Think of it as, um…well, like, wearing a comfortable shirt and fireworks." The statement is met with a stare of pure skepticism, but Newton pretends she doesn't see it and continues plowing through.

"In the beginning, it feels like there's fireworks all the time; as time passes, you start trading the fireworks for a comfortable shirt. Perhaps it's not as flashy nor exciting, but it's familiar and comforting. And you still get the occasional firework, here and there, which makes those moments even more special."

The sniper doesn't really understand any of these analogies, but she appreciates the blonde's efforts. Her teammate doesn't stop there, however; instead she whips out the digital calendar, and lets out a squeal of joy when they discover that the upcoming weekend is miraculously free of tedious meetings and scheduled skirmishes, and sends a request for a quick shore-leave (fast tracked for approval to the commander), some girl time for just the two of them before she knows it.

"I know this isn't exactly a romantic tropical vacation, but I think a bit of change will do you good, Sio-chan."

And this is how she ends up being pulled along the streets of Toronto, the closest city the _A. Logan_ happens to be flying over. She's never been to Canada, but they speak English here (and for some reason, French) so Newton navigates them flawlessly through the busy downtown. For the most part, people don't really seem to recognize them–though they do get a few curious stares, and one person even runs up to them and asks for a selfie–which she firmly but politely declines.

"Anything you want in particular? Anything to eat, some new clothes–oh, I've just the idea–" And the next thing she knows, they're stepping into what appears to be a high-end lingerie boutique. Under normal circumstances, she would be blushing and protesting and demanding that they leave right away, but what the hell–it's just Newton, and frankly, at this point she can hardly think about what kind of underwear he'd might like to see her in.

She can tell everything is very high quality though, even without the price tag. Newton assures her that the sky's pretty much the limit when it comes to cost, and urges her to try out a couple of items she thinks will bring out her lithe figure. "You complained that Adam hasn't been as responsive in bed lately, maybe you two just need some new things to spice it up a little~" At least the blonde doesn't insist on going into the changing room with her, although it is a bit irritating to hear her ask every five minutes if assistance is needed.

"Oh, don't be so shy Sio, let me take a look! Trust me, I was a model–I know my way around a fancy pair of knickers," and before she can even launch another protest, the curtain opens and the blonde invites herself in after all. "Ooh la la, this one's a real winner–the sheer lace, barely-there-coverage, the tie-only knickers–there's no way Adam's going to be able to take his eyes off of you when he sees you in these."

"B-Beckham-san…" She hugs herself slightly and blushes, not used to wearing such…purposefully erotic underwear. "W-Well, if you say so…"

"If he doesn't go for it, I'll stomp him on the head myself," Newton deadpans, before turning the girl this way and that. "Yes, it fits nicely as well…you know Sio-chan, I actually envy your petite figure. It's so adorable." Her face must have shown a great deal of surprise, for Newton only smiles wryly at her reaction. "Ah ha, you must be one of those girls who think that only big busts matter? Tsk tsk tsk, think again. While I do like my curves, they are a terrible bother at times…there's so many cute outfits I can't wear, and if it weren't for DOGOO's training regimen, I'm sure I'd be having back problems by now…" As the sniper starts undoing the delicate lace straps, she hears a small gasp from the other woman.

"Beckham-san? Is something…wrong?"

"A-Ah? Sio-chan…ah, nothing…just…" It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the blonde is clearly troubled by something, and luckily she's smart enough to know that the sniper won't take excuses for an answer. "It's just…I'd have thought that scar would've healed by now. I guess it'll take a little longer, huh?"

She looks down at her left breast. A jagged line of scar tissue, some of it still pink and tender, cutting straight across her breastbone and then roughly juts underneath the slight curve, matching up with an equally uneven line of flesh across the corresponding shoulder blade on her back. "Oh…yeah. The doctor said honestly, it might never go away. I mean, they offered me the option to get it fixed cosmetically, but…" she puts on her regular clothes again and shrugs. "It doesn't really matter anymore. I mean, it's…not like it hurts or anything."

"…I'm sorry." Newton looks somber all of a sudden, even as they finish paying and walk out of the store. "I didn't mean to bring that up again."

"It's fine; I…don't really think about it anymore."

 _But that's a lie and you know it._

Their little day trip seems to have ended all too soon, and to her surprise she is just a tad disappointed as the appointed chopper comes to pick them up, right on schedule. She returns with a bunch of small gifts for the rest of the platoons–some small snacks like ketchup-flavored crisps, cheese curds, and of course a bottle of organic maple syrup. The excitement and cheerful chatter from the other holders asking about her trip cheers her up slightly, and it is because she is so engaged with retelling her first taste of poutine to Gaudî that she nearly misses him coming in.

"So…sounds like you had fun today, squirt." He looks about the same as always, cool and detached, especially when the others are around–but this time she is more observant, watching just exactly where his eyes are looking, what he's doing. "Thanks for taking her out, Newton. I owe you one…"

"Aw, Jack! It was a shame you couldn't join us, but sometimes, we girls just need to have a little 'girl time', you know?"

"Ah, Adam! I, here…I, got this for you…" She grabs the potato crisps and hands them to him. "I…think you'll like them."

He raises a white eyebrow, a small grin as he reads the label. "Ketchup flavor? Must be one of those weird Canadian things…thanks, Sio."

He's about to leave, to retreat back into whatever little corner that he undoubtedly holed up in while she was gone, when she grabs his arm and he blinks at her in confusion. "…Sio?"

"A-Ah, uhm, t, tonight…y-you, don't have any plans…right?" For once her heart is pounding nervously, palms sweaty–as if this was right when they first kissed.

He stares at her curiously for a few seconds, head tilted with lips pursed, before he answers at last. "…No, not particularly…? Oh, well there's just a small thing with Capa–but it shouldn't take long."

"Th, then, come back as soon as you can…" And then she takes his hand, which surprises them both, especially since it's in plain view of everybody else in the room. "Actually, I…know this is selfish of me, but…try to leave early? Please?" Given her rank and the severity of the situation, she rarely tries to wheedle him with childish pleas anymore, but for some reason she feels that now is a time to use it.

"…Heh, tryin' t' make me play hooky 'ey?" A rare, true smile flashes across his emeralds and her heart skips several beats, a feeling she hasn't experienced for a long time now. "Well all right, must be…important, if yer usin' those eyes…" She blushes as he slowly runs his fingers over her palm, as if trying to memorize each digit and knuckle. "I'll see what I can do. It's been a while since I've had to utilize Jack's cunning for this type of stuff…I'll be back by 21:00. Latest, I swear."

Then he gives her just a slight kiss on the forehead, innocent and light, and he's off to do whatever it is Capa wants. She remains standing there, cheeks a faint pink as everybody else disperses, though Newton and Gandhi remain behind, murmuring to each other about no doubt their leader and his sniper.

"So Sio-chan, sounds like you've got something _special_ planned for tonight?" The Indian teases her just a touch, but she knows it's all in good humor. "Newton gave me the basics; and all I have to add to that is…" he gestures her closer, until he's whispering right into her ear, " _go for it,_ and show that stubborn idiot just what it is he's missing out on." He winks playfully as her cheeks burn, before he too, bids them a farewell for now.

"Ah, before you go Sio, I just wanted to tell you: regardless of what you may think Adam feels, just remember that men are morons when it comes to emotions and subtleties. If he's not getting the hint, then just bloody tell it to him straight, or better yet, show him. Men understand actions more than words. And if that still doesn't work, then come find me and Gandhi and we'll beat some sense into him." Newton gives her an encouraging thumbs up, though she sincerely hopes that it won't have to come down to physical violence.

Before she knows it, the clock is reading 20:30 and she's standing in front of the only full-length mirror in the cabin, feeling a bit odd at preening herself and taking a more critical eye to her appearance for a change. The lacy bralette barely cups her breasts, though it's not like they're particularly large to begin with–only a single line of silk ribbon covers her nipples, and only if it's placed correctly. The panties sit just below her hipbones, the ties hanging off in her best rendition of a bow, the sheerness of the lace fabric not doing much to hide anything–she cringes a little as she realizes her pubic hair is peeking through the sides a bit, and regrets a little at not having taken Newton's offer to go to a salon and getting it trimmed, at least. Her hair has gotten white and long again–a dye job would be necessary soon, and probably another trim, but there hadn't been time for that today and besides, it contrasts surprisingly well with the all-black lingerie. She nervously glances at the clock, which now reads 20:41–Adam had said he'd be back by 21:00 at the very latest, which means he must be on his way, soon.

It's been a while since she's felt like this, all excited and a bit nervous, even. Lately, sex has become more of a routine rather than something special–almost like a sleep aid, since it makes them more tired and generally speaking she tends to have less nightmares on those nights. Tonight though, she wants tonight to be special; to take their time, instead of simply going through the motions in the most efficient manner possible. Her palms are sweating and she realizes her heart is racing at the anticipation, and when she unconsciously crosses her thighs, she feels a bit of moisture between her legs, her body already preparing itself for the inevitable.

Just before the clock is about to hit 20:59 the door slides open and a cool gust of air comes in, followed by his groan of relief at having come back at last. "Heh, made it back like I said I would–swear to god it took all of Jack's instincts to weasel my way out of Capa's orders, I think he needs another assistant or something." She hears him taking off his shoes, then jacket, loosening the tie after a long day. "So, what's so important that you had me take off early–" his voice stops as she comes into view at last, standing nervously before him in her new lingerie, cheeks pinking a little at his scrutinizing view. His eyes are indiscernible, but he is definitely staring a lot longer than he usually does, emeralds widening a bit, and she swears there is a glint that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"You, uh, y-you…wow Sio, that's…" He laughs nervously a little, his face blushing a bit as he comes to the realization of just why she wanted him to leave early, before letting out a low whistle. "Christ Sio, that's… _wow_."

"D, Do you…like it?"

"Oh, yeh–you look, good–no, stunning," and though is voice is nervous and she can hear that tinge of boyish lust, still something is not quite right; the odd, nervous energy that is not from the anticipation, but from something else. "It's…very lovely. And you're beautiful, love."

His words are sincere, she knows it; but his continued lack of eye contact is starting to irritate her. Something is wrong; and no matter how messy or uncomfortable this will be, she's determined to get to the bottom of it.

"If that's true…then how come you won't look at me?" His face is a stunned mixture of surprise and hurt, but she can't stop now. "I don't mean that in the usual sense; of course you're looking, but you're not really _looking_ ; you're not _seeing_ what's in front of you. You haven't for a while now." Her voice is trembling a bit, but she doesn't let it stop her. Even as she slowly backs him against the wall, his eyes nervous and guilty with shame, her maroons are even and just a bit hardened.

"Adam, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" He just shakes his head slowly, mouth open but no sounds come out. "Don't lie, Adam; we both know something's wrong; what is it? Are you dissatisfied with me? Are you…are you ashamed of me?"

That last line is what shakes him from his fear, and in an instant she's the one who's up against the wall, looking at last into tortured emeralds that are dark with shame and lust. " **No** ; it…it isn't that. It isn't that at all." She doesn't say anything, only gently stroking his cheek, to encourage him to continue speaking. "…You are right; something is wrong, Sio. And I've been a coward because of it…" He answers softly at last, his hand slowly fingers the single-ribbon strap, right where it covers her left breast and as soon as it reaches the end he stops, as if touching fire, and suddenly she thinks she knows why.

"…It's not your fault, Adam. It never was."

"No, no you don't understand–" She grabs his wrist before he can make his retreat, and firmly places it on her left breast, where that scar is now. "Sio, please, it's not–" His eyes plead with her, but she refuses to let go. "It's, it's not…that–"

"Why are you so ashamed of this? You know I don't blame you; I never have…! If anything, you saved me–so why are you so–"

"–because I hurt you, that's why–even though I promised to myself, the number one thing I'd never do is to hurt you, I did–I was supposed to protect you, not hurt–" And the man who's always been her pillar of strength, of warm support crumbles before her very eyes, brows deepened with furrows as he goes off into a stream of all the wrongs he's wrought and should'ves could'ves would'ves.

"Adam Muirhead. Stop this nonsense, and _look at me_ ," the commanding tone she uses as Nobunagun surprises her, but it works; he stops babbling, if only just long enough for her to grasp his chin and pull his head up. "Listen to me for once, you idiot. That day, when I told you to take responsibility for your actions, to fix what you did wrong, instead of moping about…I meant every word of it. You know I don't blame you for what happened; nobody did, or does, regardless of how they might have responded. Even if you left this scar…to me, it's proof of our trust…that I trusted you with my life, to do the right thing, even if it's painful…because I love you, you stupid moron." A tear streaks down her cheek, but she refuses to wipe it away. "When you avoid me, or look away each time…it _hurts_. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong…that I'm not good enough for you…"

She has to stop talking for a bit, because a sob hiccups up and she just can't stop it. Crying was not in the plan at all, but saying these thoughts hurts more than she thought it would. "I-I…I don't care about some stupid scar, o-o-or wha, what other people might think…I just want to be with you! I've already lost Asao-san…please, don't leave me too, Adam…"

His body trembles, and it takes her a second to realize that he's crying too, though he's much more restrained. Still, he can't stop his tears anymore than she can hers, and in that moment he can say nothing, only burying her in his arms as they both sob.

"I'm sorry… _I'm sorry…_! I didn't mean to make you feel this way…it's just, each time I see it…all I can think about, is that day," he pants out, fists clenched in her hair as he holds her tighter, "that… _look_ you had, then…it haunts me, you know. Always, whenever I dream about that moment…the outcome is not what it was." He takes a breath, and exhales slowly against her strands.

"In my dreams–no, they're nightmares for sure–I…I never get it right. I never restrain myself, or cut the correct place, or, or something… There's no Nightingale guiding me or telling me what to do. In the end, I always end up with blood on my hands…and I wake up knowing I've failed."

So. It's not so much a matter of trust between the two of them–but rather, his lack of trust in his own self. She pats his head gently, placing soft kisses against his cheek, though they don't seem to help much.

"That's why…I'm always scared, now. You don't understand just how close I came to actually killing you; one wrong move, just one millimeter off, and you would've died instantly. Even though I know it was the only way to save you…that kind of responsibility in your hands…not just anyone, but the one I love…"

"…Even now?" She whispers, stroking his face as one would a child.

"…Yes. Always. My greatest fear is losing you," he whispers back, finally looking at her again with wet eyes. "I know I've been a coward in avoiding it; no amount of apologies or admissions will change that."

She draws a deep breath, before pushing him back gently so she can look at him squarely. "No, we can't change what's in the past. But like I said, that day when I entered your soul; you can change the _now_ , start by taking responsibility for your actions." As if to emphasize her point, she takes his hand, and uses it to gently cup and squeeze her own breast. "It doesn't hurt, you know. Not anymore; I'm just fine."

"…You are right, Sio. Heh, in the end, you'll always have me beat, when it comes to words," he gives a small, resigned half-smile, though his expression is still somber. "Truly though, I'm sorry; I didn't realise you were so hurt…I'm sorry for being selfish. But on that note, I'm glad I made the right choice; that I chose you, because you're the only one who could possibly have pushed me to grow, to be better about myself, and become a better person." His hands are moving on their own now, actually tracing the scar, instead of avoiding them like he was. "I want to become a better man for you, Sio."

Her heart squeezes warmly, and there's a few more drops in her eyes again, though this time it's from joy. Though it's not perfect, and she knows that such emotional wounds will take more than just a single conversation to heal, at least he's more open about it now. It feels as if the's let out a huge breath that's been held inside all this time, and even if it makes things a little awkward between them–at least she knows why, now.

"Then let's start now, Adam. If you're really sorry, and you want to do me right…then prove it to me."

There's a moment of awkward nervousness, neither of them sure who should make the first move or what to even do after all this. Usually, the routine is natural and low-key; once they're both in bed, she'll start touching or kissing him, and it doesn't take long for him to get the idea. But this situation is far from the norm–nevermind finally addressing the elephant in the room, but her wearing lingerie that's designed only for one purpose–seduction–it's actually very new.

He's just standing there, hands fumbling around his belt and glancing at her nervously but not actually moving, and she remembers Newton's words– _"men understand actions better than words"_ –and pulls him into a heated kiss, taking his hand and firmly placing it around her slim waist and he responds instantly, perhaps a little too eager which results in some clumsiness as they nearly trip while heading towards the bed, but it's the kind of eagerness that hearkens back to the beginning of their relationship.

"I do love you, Sio; truly and honestly. And if it takes me the rest of my life to prove it to you, then so be it." He's looking at her straight in the eyes now, a fierce, determined sort of look in his emeralds and her heart swells with emotions, but before she can even say anything he's untying the delicate ribbon of her panties, takes a single breath to inhale her musk and then he dives straight into her moist core. Her hips buck instantly at the sensation and she whimpers slightly, having already been wet at just waiting for him to arrive.

" _A-Aahhnnnn…nnnng_ …A-Adam…" She sighs and lets out the occasional cry, but mostly she's focused on his touch; fingers that gently slide up her hips, then waist, and this time he doesn't hesitate anymore, stopping briefly to help her out of the bra. It's a shame that she has to take them off so soon after putting them on, but she doesn't want to risk damaging the delicate material.

"You're beautiful Sio," he pants breathlessly, the moonlight making her skin glow with an un-earthly hue as he takes a second to admire her sleek body, her hair snow-white like his again but it makes her look like an otherworldly being. He groans as she palms his erection and struggles to undo his clothes, before finally kicking them off the bed.

Her breathing gets heavier as she gets closer, his tongue now working together with his finger inside her, her legs spread wide over his shoulders as she is propped slightly on a mountain of pillows, gently threading his hair while whispering her approval. It's different now, even though is actions are basically the same, she can feel the difference–his intentions, his feelings, and in turn that makes it more pleasurable than it has been in a long while. So it's a bit of a surprise when she suddenly comes, her back not even fully arched before that lighting bolt of heat hits and she is quivering, trembling with small shakes and then it's over and he's blinking at her with slight surprise, a bit of fluid still dripping from his lips.

"Oh…did you come already?"

"I…think so? I guess I'm just more sensitive today…" She gives him a weak smile, maroons hazy and hooded from the afterglow.

"But I take it you're not satisfied yet, are you?" There is a grin on his face, slightly mischievous but loving, and she can't help but smile back because it's been so long since he's given her that look, the old Adam coming back a little bit.

"Noo…but I know a few ways we can fix that," she smiles suggestively, beckoning him with a single finger and he mirrors that smile back, before climbing on top and they lose themselves in each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Sometime later, she is not sure exactly when–it must be at least midnight by the time they settle down–when they are both considerably calmer and he's spooning her and they're just lying there amongst the sheets, she remembers Newton's words of trading fireworks for a comfortable shirt, and she chuckles quietly to herself, of how it turns out to be quite true.

"Hmm? What's up, squirt?" He stirs a bit behind her, hands now gently cupping her breasts and she relishes the warmth.

"Ah, nothing…just, thinking about today. With Newton."

"Oh. Speaking of which, somehow I have a feeling this whole thing was partly her idea…" he responds dryly, nodding towards the lingerie. "No offense, but unless I specifically said so, there's no way you'd willingly walk into a lingerie shop and drop a couple hundred quid just for a set of nice underwear."

She giggles, because it's true that usually she could care less about what she's wearing, nevermind what's underneath it all. "Yeah…you got me there. What can I say, it helps to talk to others…plus, I actually liked that set a lot. More than I thought." She turns around in his arms, until they're facing each other. "Did you…like it?"

"Of course! I wasn't lying about that part," he pouts slightly, until she kisses him on the nose. "I _am_ a guy, I do like seeing you look beautiful…and sexy…it was almost _too_ sexy…" He frowns suddenly, turning the situation over in his head. "Wait, if Newton went with you, then does that mean she…?"

"Ah, ha hah…ah, yeah, well, I mean I had to show somebody, right? I can't trust myself with fashion, let alone underwear," she smiles sheepishly, Adam still frowning slightly. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're jealous? It's like she said, sometimes girls just wanna have fun."

"Yeh, I know I know, but still…" he grumbles a bit, pulling her tighter until she's practically buried in his arms. "What can I say, I'm the possessive type who gets jealous easily; if we're going to be honest and all that." He leans down and kisses her deeply on the lips. "I don't exactly like sharing; I'm greedy and selfish, and I want you all to myself."

"You're also kind of insecure," she comments wryly, though when his face sinks a bit she feels a little bad. "Oh come on, it's not a big deal; tons of people are insecure, me included. You think it's easy for me to get up in front of all those old dudes and boss them around?" She sinks a little more into his arms, until her head is resting against the crook of his neck. "But that's why we have each other; to keep going forward, even when it's painful…"

"…Yeh, I know. It's not going to be perfect, and I don't make promises I can't keep, but…I can promise that I won't stop trying." He nuzzles her and she laughs because his hair is ticklish, especially along the new skin growth near her scar. "If I'm ever being a moody asshole again, just call me out on it. I'll know you mean well."

"Good, because I don't think I can afford buy sexy underwear each time I want you to spill your guts…" there's a squeal of laughter as he nips the curve of her neck, but his eyes are soft when she finally stops laughing. "I know, Adam. I trust you. So I want you to trust me, too," she responds softly, holding his face in her hands. "And trust yourself."

He takes her hand and kisses them, first the palm and then every single finger, and then a final kiss right on the scar. "Will do, love. That…is a promise I can keep."

She nods sleepily, a happy and content smile on her face. "Thank you…" Then, as if not knowing what else to say, she simply throws herself at him, holding him tightly and nuzzling against his chest until he laughs and hugs her back.

"All right…let's get some sleep, 'ey?" She yawns and quietly tucks her head against his shoulder, eyes already drooping. "We've a long day ahead tomorrow…and I also owe Capa for bailing early…" He groans at the thought, the old man was not pleased about him dropping the ball at the last minute.

"It's okay, just say that I demanded you back because I hadn't been getting any lately and you had to return early to satisfy my raging lust," she dramatically postures, much to his bewildered amusement. "Well it's true–if I'm going to be honest, tonight was probably the best sex I've had in a while…emotions make all the difference in the world."

"While I do agree, I think I will spare Capa those details. He's already a perverted old man, no need to give him any more ideas," he shudders at the thought of the photographer learning about the new lingerie, those swimsuit shots were bad enough already. "Sorry. I will do my best to satisfy your _raging lust_ from now on, Sio."

She can't help but laugh at his outrageous statement. "I'll hold you to that, then. _Oyasumi_ , Adam."

"Good night, Sio."


	9. Down, boy

**A/N: I tend to write things if I draw something that I like...warning, NSFW as it contains femdom, bondage, and toys. Nobu and Adam might be more OOC than usual, YMMV. Also, takes place in the demi-human AU, so Nobu is a senri and Adam is a werewolf. Does not necessarily connect to the previous stories.**

* * *

"Aww, who's a good doggie? _Who's_ been a good doggo? Yes you are, you're a good boy, Adam." Nobu gently stroked the soft, white fur that mingled with his silvery hair, the wolf's tail wagging nervously all the while. "You _have_ been good, haven't you?"

"Yes…" His ears were pulled back, close to his head in submission. Although Nobu was a fair mistress, 'kind' would be a bit of a stretch–her feline temperament made her rather unpredictable, and it wasn't out of the question for her to be nuzzling him in affection one second and clawing his face out the next.

Oh, the woes of being with a _senri_ …

"Is that so? Well, you have been nicely behaved all week…" The feline tugged his leash slightly, Adam whining a tad as her tail curled rather possessively around his well-muscled arm. "Unless…you're _lying_ to me?"

A claw just barely grazed his chin, and Adam yelped slightly. "A-Ah, of, of course not mistress!" Her maroons narrowed as she fidgeted with a small device in her other hand, Adam's yelps becoming increasingly high-pitched as the intensity of the vibrator that was currently strapped to his cock ramped up greatly. " _U-Ugn_ –m, mistress…p-please, I– _unng_ –!" It had been quietly vibrating this whole time, not so much that he couldn't speak coherently, but by this time he was already quite on edge, and the added vibrations weren't helping any. He whined and whimpered, desperately trying to retain his composure so Nobu wouldn't punish him anymore than she already was.

"Ho~? My my, I'm impressed…you _have_ been working hard. Not bad, not bad at all, Adam…" Those lips curled into a smirk, but she petted and scratched his ears in an affectionate manner. "I'll bet you're just _dying_ to cum, aren't you?" She gently kneed his crotch and the wolf nearly fell, a long moan tearing from his throat as he panted. "Wow, your face is so red, and you're basically drooling all over the place…that's actually pretty cute…" She continued toying with his cock for a bit with her foot, teasing his erection as the vibrations tickled her toes while Adam fought the urge to just hump against it.

"Y, Yes…Mistress Nobu…p, please…let me– _aahn_ –cum…" He was acting more like a bitch in heat rather than the alpha of his pack, but if it was for her…he didn't care. His fangs dug into his lips, drawing a bit of blood as his cock throbbed while the vibrator stimulated the tip, pre-cum already staining through his boxers–but no touching; that was one of the rules, and he didn't dare disobey. "P-Please…"

"Awww…my dear, sweet puppy…you're in pain, aren't you?" She cooed and gently stroked his face, Adam licking her fingers eagerly all the while. "But I'm afraid you'll have to be just a tad more patient…after all, you're a masochist, aren't you? The more it hurts, the better it feels…right?"

" _Uhnn_ …y, yes, mistress…" Adam licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath in an attempt to regain some level of control. It had taken him a certain amount of time (and considerable persuasion from the senri) before he admitted that he did enjoy pain. The feeling of being kept just on that edge, waiting for the command that would let him release…a low groan escaped before he knew it, Nobu's eyebrow arching sharply in amusement as he blushed in embarrassment.

Pulling the leash closer, she beckoned the wolf with her finger, guiding him until his nose sat squarely against her moist crotch, already damp with her arousal. "Smell that?" He nodded, the movement sending shivers down her spine. "Be a good boy and take care of that, will you? Afterwards, I'll give you your reward…maybe even an extra treat if you do a good job…" Still smiling, she untied the strings and tossed the panties aside, sighing and leaning back as the wolf between her legs went to work. His tongue was rough and hot, Nobu letting out a mixture of giggles (because his hair tickled) and moans as he eagerly lapping up her juices and teased her pink clit until it was swollen and throbbing in time with her pulse. She trembled and moaned slightly, combing his hair out all the while.

"Good boy…good job Adam, that's it… _aahh_ …!"

Her scent was delightful, but the taste of her love juices was exquisite; as the hot liquid streamed all over his tongue and face, Adam felt himself get even harder, if that was possible. She had turned the vibrator's intensity down a notch but it was still going, buzzing all over the tip of his cock. That, combined with eating out his mistress, was sending him into near insanity. Growling slightly, he pushed in even deeper, until his nose was buried between the fine fur that covered her delicate, pink parts, tongue working all over her hot slit. Nobu rewarded him with a myriad of moans, grasping his head and stroking his ears as she rolled her hips.

" _Nngg_ …o-oh, I'm close… _aahhnn_ …" Her slender legs were crossed behind his neck, trapping him there but he didn't mind; in fact it made his job easier. Her musky juices were smeared all over his face at this point, flooding his tongue and nostrils with an overload of scents and tastes, all of which had their own subtle messages of just what she was feeling at the moment: arousal, pleasure, and affection, among others. Unconsciously his hands sank beneath his boxers, just a small stroke here or there to relieve that aching pressure–

"Ah ah ahn, hands where I can see them, Adam." There was a tug on the leash and her thighs tightened, not painful but a reminder of the rules–and he reluctantly dragged his hands out, planting them instead on her supple inner thighs. "There we go. I know it's hard, but just bear it for a little longer, okay?"

He could only give a low whine and nod, his tail twitching all over the place from anticipation. His fingertips sank into her creamy flesh, but he made sure to restrain himself–it wouldn't do to leave any marks in her skin, even though she had done it to him several times. It shouldn't be much longer, though–the taste of her nectar had changed slightly, and combined with her longer mewls, signaled that the feline was going to come soon.

 _"Nnngg…ooohh! Adam!"_ A few minutes later and Nobu was screaming and shaking, back arched tightly as her legs become a vice grip while her hands clawed his hair. Her hips bucked violently for a couple seconds, head thrown back as she gasped hard for air, before sinking into a limp heap. "Oohh…my god. That was fucking fantastic…" She stroked herself lightly, shivering from the aftershocks. "Good boy, Adam…you did a wonderful job, making me cum so hard…" Her tail tapped him on the nose playfully as she slowly sat up.

"Of course, Mistress Nobu…"

"Now, I do believe I promised you something?" She grinned deviously, before patting the space next to her. "Up you go, it's time for your reward…"

As soon as he'd seated himself, Nobu unclipped the leash from his collar, and then proceeded to bind his hands together behind his back. Never too tight, for she was always precise and careful, but just enough so that he could do nothing but sit helplessly as everything else was at her mercy.

"Oh~ you're already leaking?" She poked the tip lightly while finally taking the vibrator off, Adam moaning between his fangs as his cock twitched. "There, there…don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up soon~"

Nobu leaned down, and then the tip of his length was engulfed in the hot, tight cavern, her sandpaper tongue teasing along the entire length and the wolf couldn't help but yelp and shudder. He'd already been hyper-sensitive from the vibrator before, but that was nothing compared to his mistress' mouth. His cock was coated with a generous layer of her saliva inside the moist hole before she pumped him slowly while licking just the tip. Unconsciously he jerked his hips, hands struggling to be freed but the leather leash held fast.

"M, M-Mistress..!" One hand had snaked down to fondle his balls and the primal growl tore from his throat before he could stop himself. _"Uuggnnn!"_

"Does it feel good? Tell me Adam, where would you like your mistress to please you? And be honest," a prod to that place underneath and he jumped, "nothing's forbidden…speak your mind."

"O-Oh… _uhnn_ …I-I'm…this is, already more than enough, Mistress Nobu…" Truthfully, he probably could've come right there and then if he really tried, but Nobu tended to frown upon cutting the excitement short. He always felt embarrassed asking for anything; to him, it was his role to please her, to serve her and be by her side always. Having the tables turned was something that always threw him off, no matter how much they both ended up enjoying it.

" _Honto?_ Are you suurree…" Licking his cock, she wet her finger with a generous amount of spit, before teasing the opening. "I'm thinking you're not being entirely truthful here, Adam…and you know I don't like it when you hide things." The digit pushed in just slightly, eliciting a startled yelp from the wolf. "Hah, you're all quivering and tense down here, you masochistic liar."

"S, Sorry…my apologies…!" Her finger was prodding again, but not quite going in. She wouldn't, of course–not until he flat-out admitted it, that he liked it when she stuck a finger up his arse. "I…actually, if you could…in, there…" His cheeks were a bright red, both from arousal and embarrassment.

" _Where?_ Adam, you need to tell me; remember, I want to know what you like, too. Wanting me to do something isn't bad or wrong; but lying to me is." She pinched his nipple as reminder, before kissing them and leaving a trail all down his torso.

Adam whined and bit his lips, his tail curling and uncurling in rapid succession as it mingled with hers. He knew she was right…but somehow it was still hard for him to admit it. "I-I…if, you could please…t, touch my prostate…i-inside…"

As soon as the request left his mouth, Nobu slowly sunk the digit all the way inside, testing and prepping him first. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? Still, we really need to work on that, Adam. Suppressing your desires isn't healthy," she chastised, as she took her tail and wound it gently around his cock, the fur lending an interesting increase in friction as he clumsily jerked his hips upward.

"S-Sorry– _ah_! O-Oh, mistress…" His arms pulled on instinct, only to be painfully reminded of their bindings. "…A-Ah, also…"

"Yes? Something else?" Nobu's ears perked up at his voicing a second request; it was unusual for him to ask for something without being prompted, though hopefully that would change soon. "Speak, love."

"U-Uummm…also, y, your…tongue…if, if you could use it…at the same time…" He twisted his ears low to his head, unable to meet her eyes.

Adam heard a sharp intake of breath, Nobu no doubt turning his words over in his mind. Before he could even tell her anything else, she had engulfed his entire length in her mouth, expertly using her tongue to tease all the crevices and angles, while her finger reached his prostate at the same time and proceeded to caress it with hard, swift strokes.

There was a raw, purely wolf howl that nearly shattered the windows as Nobu proceeded to pleasure the hell out of her lover. The leash was made out of the highest quality leather, but even its strength was tested as Adam strained hard against the bondage, snarling and clawing the air as best he could.

 _"Fuck! Guh–Nobu–!"_ If it weren't for Nobu's skillful binding, he probably would have actually broken through the restraints by now, given his natural strength. The cat between his legs seemed to pay no attention to the fact that he'd forgotten to address her as 'mistress', but Adam was currently struggling to not lose what was left his mind–proper etiquette and apologies would have to simply wait until after. There wasn't much he could do from his position, except thrusting into her mouth and heaving for air, especially after she added a second finger. _"Agh–!"_

Adam felt like he was about to explode; his head was swimming with an overwhelming amount of stimulation–his cock twitching inside her hot mouth while Nobu swirled her tongue around the tip, creating a suction at the same time with her lips while her fingers doubled-up on that sweet spot inside. He could feel the orgasm bubbling up as everything grew tense and even his breathing stopped–only a pure streak of heat and ecstasy as he climaxed hard, gasping for breath as Nobu showed no signs of stopping.

" _Ah_ –N-Nobu, th-that's enough– _ugh!_ " A bolt of pleasure shot through him, bordering on pain as she continued to tease both his cock and prostate, which were now incredibly sensitive. _"Haaahhhnn…!"_

"But pain is good?" The cat grinned wickedly, lapping up his thick spunk that had squirted all over his stomach. "Besides, you've been holding back for quite a while now; we need to make sure we get every last drop, okay?"

Exhausted from his orgasm, and still bound by the leash, Adam could do little more except whimper and twitch as Nobu continued to milk him dry; each sensation was magnified by a hundred, and he couldn't stop the countless moans and whines that escaped his mouth, heaving and crying as he swore he came a second time, until finally she withdrew and gently patted his leg, signaling that it was all over now.

"Shh, there there, you did good, Adam. You were a good boy today." Nobu cooed and stroked his hair and scratched his ears in a reassuring manner, as Adam struggled to catch his breath. "That felt super good, right? Well, that's because you made me feel really good…so I wanted you to experience that, too."

Somehow she'd untied the leash, though he had no memory of her doing so; by the time he could think coherently again, Adam was lying on his side, his breathing somewhat calmer as he flexed his arms slowly. They were only a bit sore–nothing serious, and Nobu was currently wiping up his mess with a warm towel. "Oh, sorry…I can get that."

"No no, I'm almost done. Take a rest, you're pretty wiped, no?" She grinned at him, her fangs showing. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Mmmm…" He sighed and watched her through hooded eyes, smiling a little to himself all the while. A _senri_ might've not been the most logical of mates, but normality was overrated anyway.

He'd gladly submit to her any day, over any other being.

"Although…" Just as he was about to drift off, Nobu poked him in the cheek. "You _did_ break the rules just a bit…"

"H-Huh? Wha–I, I did?!" The wolf scrambled awake, trying to think back on all his actions during their little romp–he didn't actually touch himself, and he even told he what she wanted…

"You don't have to call me anything in public, but, ah, just _who_ am I again, Adam?"

Oh. Damn, he screwed up. "…My deepest apologies, Mistress Nobu. I, I was…there's no excuse. I suppose you simply were just too good…"

To his surprise, she laughed and petted him playfully, before nuzzling him in unmistakable affection. "Well, since you put it that way…I suppose I'll forgive you just this once. Unless, you would like some more punishment…?"

Adam laughed nervously. As much as he enjoyed it, his body was basically at its limit. "Ah, well, I can't exactly say no…but, perhaps we should save it for next time…"

"Oh~? Starting the next round with a deficit…? My my, you really _are_ a masochist…" Nobu licked her lips, and Adam felt just a touch of fear. "But that's okay; you're _my_ masochist, and I love you…so we'll just have to figure it out next time! But for now, sleep."

The feline stretched languidly, before tucking herself in cozily next to him, her tail intertwined with his. Within minutes she was fast asleep, ears twitching every so often as she no doubt started dreaming. Adam lingered awake just a bit longer, simply watching, before closing his eyes and letting everything else just fade into the quiet darkness.


	10. Something Special

**A/N: I gotta stop drawing Sio in sexy lingerie, because then it leads to smutty drabbles like this. You can consider it a loose continuation of "Look At Me", but it's not necessary to read them in order. Warning, NSFW chapter (contains masturbation among other things)**

* * *

"A-Ah, B-Beckham-san, Esui-san…I, I don't know about this…!"

"Uh, Sio-chan, this was your idea to begin with…"

The petite sniper flushed, with both embarrassment and indignation. "W, Well okay, yeah, I…admit I was the one who…suggested this trip. But that doesn't mean we have to, to…go to a place like _this?!_ " She threw her hands into the air, nevermind the random passerby who were giving this group of two busty women and a much-flatter girl curious stares. "Can't we just go to like, a normal clothing store? What's wrong with Uniqlo or The Gap?"

The two other women gave each other a look. They'd already come all this way, gotten shore leave at a time when it was nearly impossible to do so, and now the sniper was suggesting they just turn back? "Sorry dear, but no dice. We've come all this way, it's not like we have that much time."

"Yeah, I know, but—" It couldn't have been just your average department store that sold tons of other types of clothing besides lingerie—hell, Sio was even more willing to go into a Victoria's Secret at this point. But this 'Frederick's of Hollywood'? At first glance, Sio wondered if they were about to visit a strip club.

 _'Well, it is your fault; you were the one who wanted to get some sexier underwear in the first place…'_ Nobunagun whispered gleefully in her mind, not at all sympathetic to the poor sniper's dilemma. _'Way to go girl! Can't believe I'd see the day where you'd willingly spice up your sex life without me doing anything.'_

 _'Nobunagun! You are not helping!'_

 _'So what made you decide to even do this in the first place, anyway?'_ The spirit chattered gaily, oblivious to any and all of Sio's murderous thoughts. _'Adam getting a bit too tame for your tastes in bed? Wanna really get his blood pumping so he can screw you senseless later—'_

 _'I'm warning you, Nobunagun—'_

 _'—You know, if you want him to really turn up the heat, just tell him to take Jack's advice once in a while. Or better yet, actually let the guy drive for a change—'_

 _'—EXCUSE ME—'_

"Well, unfortunately for you, if you want 'nice underwear', then this is the place to go—so you're just going to have to deal with it, Sio." And without another protest, the two blondes dragged Sio inside, Nobunagun whooping all the while.

Admittedly, once they were inside, it wasn't quite as bad as Sio feared; at least nobody was accosting her and shoving things in her face, though she was still very self-conscious about shopping around the two other women. Come to think of it, why didn't she just come by herself?

 _'Aw come on Sio, I think you need to spend a little more girl-time with the other holders. While I have zero qualms about spending all day in bed with Adam, you could still stand to level up your social skills a bit. And what better way to bond than with lingerie shopping! Besides, I hardly think you could make the right decision by yourself. Your sense of fashion is a bit…lacking.'_

Sio resisted the urge to smack her own face. True, part of the reason why she ended up asking both Jess and Esui was because for all their excessive touchy-feely tendencies, they did have more experience when it came to dressing up and relationships and life in general.

That, and Sio was just a tad scared of what exactly she'd end up buying if she relied solely on Nobunagun's perverted suggestions.

 _'Hey, you make me sound as bad as Capa!'_ The spirit muttered, though did not deny it. _'I still say you should've picked an adult goods shop instead…now that would've been way more fun…'_

Luckily, Sio was saved from Nobunagun's increasingly-raunchy suggestions by a rack of very pink, and very…interesting, panties. "H-Huh? Are these…panties?" She debated taking it off the hanger, but decided that it couldn't hurt to just take a peek. "Oh…it's actually kinda cute…except, er…" Her eyes widened just a tad as she turned the flimsy straps and lace over in her hand. The back portion was simple enough—just a sheer rose-lace pattern, but the front…

"Oh, did you find something Sio? Let me see!" Before she could even make heads or tails, her blonde teammate was examining it. "Oh my, Sio…I didn't know you could be so…well, bold! Looks like you've got a hidden side to you after all, hmm?" Jess winked suggestively, which only caused the girl to blush harder.

"A-Ah, I, I haven't decided for sure yet! I just…thought it looked interesting, that's all…"

The other woman raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Seems to me you were pretty intrigued by this one…"

"I-I'm just curious as to how you're, supposed to wear this! Like, how is this…possible? It looks like it's missing a huge part of the front…" Sio frowned as she poked around the skimpy strings and lace. "Maybe I'm looking at it backwards…?"

"Uh, that's the point, hon," Esui grabbed the panties from Jess, examining it herself. "See, this goes over the front—and, well, it's supposed to show that much skin." She steered the girl to the plastic mannequin that was displaying this very pair. "Like this, see? Straps in the front, cloth in the back."

"O-Oh…" The sniper turned very red as she realized just how exactly they were meant to be worn. "B-But, uh, w-w-wouldn't you, like, see all the… _hair_ …and stuff…down, there?"

The more buxom of the blondes gave her a dry, amused look. "…You haven't done this before, have you Ogura? Or, I guess I should say, not much. You ever heard of a bikini wax?"

"…Eh?"

"…Nevermind. Basically, the point about wearing these types of lingerie…is that you usually remove all the hair as well. I mean, I guess you could just trim or even leave it as is, if Jack's into that type of stuff—"

"—I don't think he particularly cares, but I think it would look better if you waxed down there—" Newton interjected, having come back with a pink bra that seemed to match the panty. "In any case, we can think about that later. What do you think of this top? It doesn't seem like those knickers have a matching bra, but this one goes pretty well, don't you think?"

The bra in question seemed to be made up of the same skimpy ribbons and straps, the 'cups' nothing more than extremely transparent lace. She sighed, well at least it looked pretty… "Uh, sure I guess…"

After several very insistent demands that she be left alone in the changing room, Sio was now preening awkwardly in front of the mirror, alas not quite free of the invisible audience that still sat in her head.

 _'Oooh, I like! Turn around a little more Sio—oh for the love of, just let me do this—'_ And before the girl knew it, Nobunagun had forcibly pushed Sio into the backseat, the figure in the mirror now subtly reflecting the change in demeanor—her body pose more confident, eyes just giving off a touch more seduction.

"Yeah that's more like it—though, you really need to get rid of this bush," Nobunagun commented wryly. "While I do like Adam's appreciation for the _au naturel_ look, you uh, should…maybe consider grooming just this once?" Her hands groped her breasts briefly, testing out the bra's fit. "This bra is cute, though personally I wouldn't have chosen pink…"

 _'…Yeah, well I'm starting to feel like I don't have much choice,'_ Sio grumbled, unhappy about being relegated to the backseat but it was somewhat of a relief to have Nobunagun take the reigns in this embarrassing situation. _'But how do you even do it? Like, shaving? Won't that leave stubble?'_

 _'Hmm? Well, most people just go to a salon or something…waxing it probably works the best.'_

 _'…I don't know if I like the idea of having strangers looking or touching around…down there…'_

 _'Well, then you can do it yourself. We'll just have to stop by a drugstore or something,'_ Nobunagun nodded in satisfaction, before changing back and finally letting Sio take control again. _'Now come on, we've got a special night to plan!'_

* * *

'Doing it yourself'—it had sounded so simple when Jess and Esui explained the process, but now, back aboard the _A. Logan_ and staring at the little kit with all the instructions, Sio was starting to feel like maybe having a professional handle it would have actually been a better choice. She winced at the warnings of it being potentially irritating or even painful—hot wax on her delicate skin? And then ripping it all off?

"…Oh boy, what are you getting yourself into here, Sio…" The thought of asking Jess crossed her mind, but frankly, after that shopping excursion, Sio wanted to handle things on her own.

 _'Well, if you're too chicken to do it yourself, you could let me,'_ Nobunagun suggested, but Sio resolutely shook her head.

"No…this was my idea to begin with…besides, can't be that bad. I mean, after being run through with a giant knife…everything else is a piece of cake." She frowned a little at the memory while waiting for the wax to heat up. Though it was mostly said and done by now, still there were moments that she sensed Adam's underlying guilt, his shame of hurting her like that and then abandoning her while she risked life and limb to find Asao-san again.

 _'…You think that's why he's more hesitant with you these days? He's unconsciously afraid of being too rough?'_ The spirit chimed in quietly, having sensed her vessel's moodiness. _'Is that why you want to, er…seduce him, for a lack of a better term?'_

"I don't know…maybe," the girl muttered quietly, not even flinching now as she applied the wax all over her nether regions. "I-I mean, we…had a discussion about this last time, and I think he's slowly getting over it…b-but well, it's also just…" she blushed, wondering if she should really voice her thoughts aloud; while Nobunagun shared her mental space, only certain thoughts were deemed to be shareable. "…I, just want to look nice for him…you know, like what other 'normal couples' do…I kinda want to experience that, too…"

Nobunagun was silent after that; they both knew deep down that having a normal relationship in DOGOO, let alone as e-gene holders, was nearly impossible; and if part of trying to stay sane in a world that felt like it was in constant chaos was to simply do all the small, seemingly-insignificant things like waxing before a fun, sexy night with your lover, then why the hell not.

The timer went off, startling Sio out of her thoughts. She glanced down at the hardened wax, gulping a bit as she realized just how much hair was in there. "Right, well…here goes nothing…3, 2, 1—"

Before she finished counting though, her hand seemed to move on her own, and Sio could only watch as Nobunagun took over briefly to wrench the strip off in one go. "Yeeeeooww—! N-Nobunagun, what the—"

 _'I was afraid you'd lose your nerve; sometimes, the shock factor kinda helps. Well, at least it's working,'_ she deadpanned, and Sio looked at the now-bare patch. _'Just…three more strips to go…'_

"…R, Right…ow, this stings…" Sio took a deep breath, and then prepared herself for another three rounds…

 ** _RIIIIIIIP_**

"Aagghh! Why am I doing this to myself?!"

* * *

The sun was an orange glow on the horizon; a gentle breeze was filtering through the air, and Sio was getting bored. Perhaps she shouldn't have gotten changed so early…especially considering it wasn't even dinnertime yet.

 _'Yeah, not sure why you got so fancied up already…don't tell me you're going to dinner wearing all this underneath?'_

 _'Sh-shut up!'_ So all right, perhaps she had jumped the gun just a little…but admittedly she was pretty excited. For once the day had been fairly low-key, no sudden alarms or the sense of impending doom that accompanied her all-too often these days. She still couldn't decide if she should just be good and wait until after dinner, or literally jump Adam whenever he decided to return to the room—her face flushed hotly and Sio could feel her body getting goosebumps all over, her nipples perking up and straining against the bra from nothing more than just the mere thought of what was to come.

 _'Wow, wooow Sio, and here I thought **I** was the pervert; but the truth is, you are soo horny right now,'_ Nobunagun smirked, the spirit was already getting quite worked up herself. _'Damn it, now I'm horny too…'_

 _'…Sometimes, I don't even know which one of you is worse—you or that crazy old warlord,'_ Sio shot back darkly. However, there was no denying that the more she tried to stop thinking about it, the more turned on she was getting. Lounging lazily on the bed, letting the afternoon sun warm her bared skin…her gaze fell to her reflection in the mirror, and suddenly she seemed to really take notice for the first time, just how she looked and her own body.

 _'Whoa…since when did I get so…toned?'_ Training, fighting and eating right were so integrated into her life now that the changes over the past year were subtle; but as Sio ran her own gaze over herself, gently running her fingertips over her smooth-but-toned abs, the once-scrawny arms now considerably more muscular and her long, creamy legs… _'Heh, I actually look pretty good now! Even if my boobs are still really small…'_ She looked down at herself, then back at the mirror. The bra that Jess had chosen actually complimented her figure quite well; the pink lace cups barely hid her nipples, but because she was so small it flattered her bust.

"I guess all that waxing torture was worth it…" She muttered, tentatively smoothing a finger down her now-bare crotch. The only things in the front were two criss-crossed ribbons—hardly practical for actual coverage, but perhaps that was the point, as Sio realized that it now made it extremely easy to slide her hand underneath and start touching herself…

 _'Whoa, whoa whoa **whoa** there girl, what are you doing?!'_ To Sio's surprise, the spirit actually sounded shocked, despite her perverse tendencies.

"What does it feel like… _ahn_ …b-besides, weren't you the one who was complaining about be, being horny…I'm just, fixing that problem for us…" Her fingers were teasing just outside her folds, but already they were slick with moisture. " _Hmmm~_ oh man, I'm already wet down here…"

 _'…You're not gonna wait for Adam?'_

"I thought about it, but— _ahn_ —I, I don't think I can wait that long…not anymore, no thanks to you…" The skin above her mound was now extremely smooth, after that all the hair had been removed. "O-Oh…it feels kinda weird since it's so bare now…but, it's also more…sensitive…" Gently she rubbed her fingers around, before sinking one digit into her heated entrance, coating her hand with her own juices. "Oh, man…this feels good…!"

As Sio fingered herself, her eyes fell back onto her reflection in the mirror. It was weirdly embarrassing but erotic at the same time, watching herself masturbate so blatantly, and seeing how her body reacted with each touch. Her fingers were rubbing her clit now, occasionally dipping into her hole and everything was slick and coated with sweat and her own fluids. Her own eyes were dark and hazy, and one hand started groping her soft breasts, gently rolling the nipples through the thin lace.

 _'D-Damn…this is actually really turning me on…! Watching myself…touching my own body…'_

It felt like her body was moving on its own, and she was watching in a strange sort of trance; even though it made her self-conscious, she couldn't seem to look away. Her legs were spread wide now, her dripping entrance displayed in all its glory as she watched her own finger pump in and out, her little pearl swollen and pink as her thumb rubbed circles around it and she shuddered with ecstasy.

 _"Mmmmmnnn~ ahhn, god…kimochiiii…"_ Whimpering, Sio attempted to reach her g-spot, but the positioning was always off. "D-Damn it…"

 _'…Here, let me try. Just relax, and let me take care of it, yeah?'_ Normally, Sio would've been way too self-conscious to even let the spirit in during any kind of sexual activity, but she was too caught up in satisfying her own lust to care. Besides, Nobunagun was technically her too…so why not? Sighing, she felt her mind receding a little, as another force came to the front—though she could still feel and experience every single pleasure point.

"Just…a little more…" Grunting slightly, Nobunagun lifted her hips a bit, the angle now allowing her to hit that secret spot. " _Ahh_ —there we go…" The tips of her fingers managed to brush against it, and Nobunagun wasted no time in pleasuring both of them to oblivion—using two fingers to stroke the spot, as her nether regions became increasingly soaked. "Oh shit—ah whatever, I'll…clean it up later…"

She was watching herself but it wasn't really herself touching her body, it was Nobunagun…who was also her, but not…regardless, Sio wouldn't deny that it was extremely arousing, especially since she (they?) were on the verge of orgasm. Moaning, she watched her fingers plunge deep inside her core, fingers sticky and slick as they pushed the ribbons out of the way to finger her clit.

 _"Oh—!"_ Her back arched tightly and a gush of hot liquid squirted out, her body shaking and quivering as her hips bucked from the strength of her orgasm. Gasping for air, it wasn't until there was a light knock on the door did Sio realize that, much to her dismay, her newly purchased panties were now soaked with sweat and her own cum, and the bra wasn't faring much better either.

"Oh, crap—!"

"Oy, Sio? You in there love?"

" _Uwaa_ —A, Adam? Yeah, I'm here…you can come in…" Sio sighed dejectedly, so much for presenting a cute, sexy image to her boyfriend; now she was all sweaty and gross, the lingerie strings limp and damp and hanging off at weird angles, and the sheets…she touched the wet spot where she'd squirted and cringed. "Stupid hormones…"

She was so despondent at having given into her urges, that not even Adam's timely entrance could shake her out.

"Uh…Sio? Was there something I…missed?" There was an awkward cough from the man, before Sio realized that Adam had totally not been expecting her curled on the bed, clad in a very risqué set of lingerie.

"Ah, oh…ah well, it doesn't really matter anymore…I kinda already ruined the surprise…" She moped, hugging her knees to her chest. "I…wanted to show you, but I was dumb and, uh…I couldn't, hold it…and I, sorta-kinda did it by myself…"

There was a moment of silence, Adam no doubt trying to take everything in, before another person's weight joined her on the bed, warm hands coming from behind to encircle her.

"Hm, I see. So, you went out and had another girls' day with those two…and I see you came back with another, ah, souvenir…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"…Did I do something wrong again?" At that statement however, Sio couldn't help but turn around with a bewildered expression on her face. "Well, I mean, last time you said, you wanted me to tell you how I really felt, so that's why you…nevermind." Adam shook his head, cheeks a little pink, but his eyes were worried. "Is…something the matter?"

Aww. He was worried about her…and worried about hurting her feelings. The situation sounded so mushy and cheesy in her head, but it made her feel warm and safe. "O-Oh, no, no no it's not about that…w-well, not really…" Sio smiled a little sadly. "I-I mean, I…guess, I'd like you to not treat me like I'm made of glass all the time—" Adam's face took an immediate dive at that statement, Sio rapidly waving her arms and back-peddling before he could sink into another depression. "A-Ah, j, just hold on, that's not what I meant—I-I guess, what I'm trying to say is…" She took a deep breath, before steadying herself on his shoulders to look straight into his eyes.

"I'm not upset at you; like we said last time, I…understand why you feel this way. And I know it's not an easy thing to recover from…so, it's okay to take your time. B-But just, uh, don't…don't think I'm, afraid or…don't like it when you're…more, aggressive. Er, man I don't know how to say this without making it sound bad," she fretted, of course now Nobunagun would be completely silent. "Basically…I, I don't mind if we have…rough sex…I, kinda like it actually…"

"Um…I'll, keep it in mind?" Adam looked more confused than upset, but that was better than being depressed Sio supposed.

"A-And also, well…I just, wanted to dress up a bit for you…you know, s-since I'm your girlfriend and all, I…thought, it might be nice to look…good, for you…I-I mean, don't guys usually like this sort of thing?"

Adam currently had one of the most curious expressions on that she'd ever seen on his face. It was an odd combination as if he were on the verge of tears, but also trying not to break out into laughter. "Ah…oh Sio…" Without another word, he simply scooped her up, Sio squeaking a bit as she sank into his chest. "…You're so sweet, love. Makes me feel like I don't deserve you at times…"

"Adam…"

"I know, I know…but, as much as I appreciate you getting all dolled up for me…I hope that's not the only reason," he frowned, pulling back so he could actually take a closer look at just exactly what she was wearing. "I do like seeing you like this…but, just, it's not the only reason; it's a nice, sweet cherry on top, I suppose."

"I, I know! B-But I just, well, thought it would be nice…to do, I don't know, normal things…a-and well, I realized…I, actually like dressing up like this…it makes me feel sexy for a change…" Sio blushed, hoping she wasn't revealing too much of her inner self. "B-Believe me, I still could care less about the latest fashions or whatever—not that it matters since we're always in our uniforms—"

Her tirade was interrupted by another fierce hug, Sio relishing the feeling. "Oh Sio…you're just too cute, I don't know what do with you sometimes…" He planted a light kiss on her forehead, the girl flushing with happiness. "Well, then let's take a look; what did you exactly end up getting this time, 'ey?"

"Ah, r, right…" Nervously Sio stood up, hoping that the lingerie still looked about halfway decent after putting it through the wringer once. "H-How, how is it…?"

Emeralds started at the top, nodding in appreciation of the pink lacy bra, before his gaze slowly edged downward, an eyebrow raised at the now-bare patch in the front—"Jesus Sio, that's…that's, uh, quite nice…"

She turned around so he could admire the back too, fingers nervously adjusting the straps all the while. "Th, thanks…I was hoping you'd like it…"

"It's very…cute. And pink. It's, it's good, very good" Adam choked out nervously, not sure what else there was to say. "So, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that dinner isn't exactly in your plans for tonight…?"

She let out a guilty whine, Adam laughing at having guessed her intentions correctly. "It's all right, love. We can just grab something later. I'm not terribly hungry myself right now anyway…though, I won't say no to dessert…" A hand snaked around her waist, Adam now taking advantage of the open front and her newly-waxed crotch as well to slide a finger in, Sio sighing as she sank into his lap. "Hmm…so you were having a bit of fun with yourself earlier, 'ey? I can tell; you're already soaked down here."

" _M-Mmmm hmm_ …s-sorry, I couldn't wait…I was too greedy and impatient…" Although her orgasm had been quite satisfying earlier, once again Adam only had to touch her and she would turn into a puddle in his hands. " _Ahn_ …your hands feel so good…so, warm…"

"I'm glad," he whispered, his much-larger hand gently massaging her stiff peaks through the fabric. "Jess and Esui didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

"N, No…a-actually, Jess chose the top for me…s-so, the credit goes to her, I guess…" Her hips were undulating slightly now, the pressure building faster due to the lingering sensitivity. "B-But I chose the _pantsu_ …"

"An interesting choice…not that I'm complaining." A finger wriggled its way into her tight entrance, Adam's larger hand allowing him to reach her g-spot much easier than she could on her own, and Sio let out a moan as he started rubbing her with hard, fast strokes.

" _Oh—!_ Ah, A-Adam…f, faster!" Weakly she reached a hand down, rubbing her clit so he could focus on her breasts. "It's good…!"

She was about to reach another climax soon; once again her thighs were dripping, legs quivering and her back kept arching. But she hadn't done anything to Adam yet…and the whole point of this night was to spend it with each other, not just solely pleasuring her. With great effort, Sio pulled his hand away, breathing harshly for a few seconds to get her libido under some level of control.

"W, Wait a sec…ah, I…wanna do it, together now…I want you, inside me," she rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide in an invitation.

Adam fumbled with his belt, not even bothering to take off his shirt completely before sinking directly into her with a groan of relief, Sio squirming as his erection filled her up. "Fuck—it's so hot…"

It didn't take long for them to establish a rhythm, Adam seemingly having taken her advice to heart as he pounded into her, no longer restraining himself as much, to Sio's delight. " _Uhnn_ —m, more…! Adam, I want…more!" Her bra had been pushed up, not even taken off as she wrapped her legs around his waist for extra leverage. Now they could both appreciate the unique designs of this panty; the straps exposed just enough space for him to easily slide in and out, without getting in the way or the risk of ripping.

Her breaths were getting harsh as she clawed his shoulders, head thrown back in complete ecstasy as Adam continued to drive into her relentlessly. His shirt was little more than a bunched-up pile of fabric under her hands, his tongue and lips ravaging her neck and leaving marks here and there.

 _"N-Nngg…a-ahh, uhmm…hmmmmmm Adaaamm…"_ Sio whined and brushed her hands against his torso, fingers playing around with his nipples. "C-Close…"

"Me too…give me a bit," he murmured, kissing her on the lips before lifting one leg over his shoulder. "Hang on…"

It was hot and blinding when they climaxed at last, Sio not even able to utter a cry as her body jerked unevenly, feeling his hot cum staining her insides as her heels dug into his back. The sun was completely gone now, but the wind was still fairly pleasant as they laid down and cuddled, Sio tiredly pulling her now-stained lingerie off as Adam shed the rest of his clothes.

"Whew…that was, nice…actually, more than nice. It was great," she commented tiredly, eyes nearly closed. "Now I have two sets of sexy underwear…"

"And I didn't even have to spill my guts this time," Adam joked, before pulling her tight. "Mm…to be honest, when I first met you, you were probably one of the last people I'd guess to have an interest in fancy knickers…but I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"Ha ha…well, it's not like I had much of a reason before…but now, I'm glad I do. Just don't tell Nobu, I don't want her getting anymore ideas…"

"Uh…what?"

"Ah, n-nothing…nevermind. I'm tired…I think I'll just skip dinner tonight honestly…" She yawned, before burying her head between his chest and his shoulder. "G'night…"

"Sleep well, Sio."


	11. Stars

**A/N: Short drabble, fluffy, post-series end.**

* * *

She's never noticed just how many stars there are in the sky. Of course they've always been there, but back then it was more of like a background detail, much like how the wind always blew or the birds chirping every morning. They were just _there_ , and though she never took them for granted it isn't until now does she really notice them, as if for the first time.

Tokyo isn't the best for seeing them-too many neon lights, but staying aboard the floating fortress _A. Logan_ helped. As well as visiting some less-populated parts of the globe, like Costa Rica or Nicaragua...come to think of it, that was when she first really noticed how many stars there are in the sky.

When they were awkwardly standing together on the hospital roof, she half-expecting a confession of sorts (and well all right, it kind of was now that she thinks about it) while he coolly dismissed the actions of his e-gene, and then it almost wasn't but it turned out just fine anyway...

...Or that time when she was consumed by darkness, her grief and rage magnified a hundred times over by Nobunaga's own ambitions. Her memory is still fuzzy even now, but in a sense perhaps it's for the better, that she doesn't really remember much from that time anyway. The most she'd been given was a detached, informational report of the logistics that had occurred, and the events after. Even when she pressed him afterwards, he just stared at her with sorrowful eyes, shaking his head and begging her to not ask that of him again.

 _"I'm sorry; I know you're just looking for closure, but...that's not something I want to relive. Ever."_

She doesn't really ask anything more after that, either from him or any of the other holders. It's not that she's particularly keen to recall the details, but it's just maddening to know that _something_ happened and yet she can't remember anything more than seeing a cold, starry sky, and his anguished expression as he dealt that blow.

Maybe one day, they'll both come to terms with what happened and the answers will naturally come out. But someday isn't today.

There were stars then too, when he sent her off on that final mission. Cold but beautiful, flying through an inky blackness lit up by what must've been an entire galaxy of stars. It's a bit cheesy, but sometimes she feels like even the heavens were guiding their path, as if a reassurance that they would be all right at the end of it. Though they tried their best, tears fell anyway, especially after she just took that chance, and kissed him for once instead of him always initiating it. Back then, they didn't have a choice but now she wonders if she would still have the courage to let go, to leave his embrace and plunge herself into the unknown?

If you had asked her a year ago that her future would include getting involved with one of the most notorious serial killers and saving the world, she would've laughed, then shake her head and walk away. Her, the military otaku getting involved with anyone? And saving the world? Her specialties are mostly limited to her near-perfect memorization skills (but only for topics that interest her) and maybe putting together plastic models, nothing remotely close to whatever it is superheroes need. But the future path is never predictable and is never set in stone; and that's what she realizes when he puts her down from his arms, and then gets on bended knee before her and suddenly the future becomes a little clearer.

A future that she'll embark on with him, now, after finally returning from the depths of the ocean for over a year. How she was able to stay sane, much less regain her own consciousness is also still a mystery. Asao-san certainly helped; but just like when she lost control of Oda Nobunaga, her memories of her time in the sea is mostly just a scattered collection of feelings and thoughts, more like mental images than true stream-of-consciousness. No doubt it had something to do with Asao-san's AU weapon powers, the extent of which neither she nor Dogoo understands, even to this day. She remembers thinking of the others that she left behind, most of all him...no doubt her feelings helped to carry her through that time, as well. Sometimes she wonders if they don't have some sort of weird psychic or telepathic connection; e-genes are supposedly based on advanced, alien technology, but she strongly feels there's a spiritual aspect as well. How else would they be able to store souls inside their own bodies, not to mention how she was able to call him from his despair, that time when she needed him again?

It's not so cold now, but the stars are still glittering brilliantly in the sky. She nearly sneezes, but catches herself just in time, rubbing her hands along her arms. Hmm, maybe a jacket would have been a good idea...but she's too entranced by the view in her own backyard to go back inside.

Something warm touches her bare shoulder and she turns, and he's standing there with a cup of hot cocoa and a wry grin on his face. How is it that he is always just one step ahead of her, knowing what she needs or wants without even saying anything? She takes it and nods in thanks, the heat a welcome addition to ward off the chill. Soon enough though, the nights will be long and warm again, and the stars won't appear until well after dinner, but for now she can enjoy them without worrying about bedtime.

"...You should've worn a jacket."

"Yes, I know...but I also banked on the fact that you maybe might just be making hot cocoa, so..."

"Hah, and what if I wasn't?"

She shrugs. "Oh well, then I guess I would've just suffered." The cup is nearly knocked from her hands as he embraces her from behind and she protests. "Hey! What if I spilled-you might've been burned!"

"I'll be fine; as long as you're fine, I don't care about anything else," he answers gruffly, burying himself in her hair. "Better?"

"Mmm..." She hums indifferently, trying not to smile. But it is much warmer now for sure, which allows her to take in the night sky without being distracted by the cold. "Man, I feel like there's been more stars since I last saw the sky at night..."

"Who knows; there could be for all we know. In any case, they do make a right pretty sight, don't they?"

"Yeah..." His hand slips over hers and she feels him caressing her ring, and she does the same. Funny how a simple metal ring can symbolize so much...her chest tightens and she clings closer to him, suddenly overcome with a strange melancholy.

"Something wrong?"

"...No, not really. Just...looking at the stars, kinda made me nostalgic, I guess..."

There's no answer from him verbally, but his grip tightens and there's a soft kiss on her cheek. She sighs, sinking back a little and wondering just how exactly her life has ended up like this: a loner, military-otaku nobody to the world's savior and top tactician, now to a peaceful married life.

"...Sio, I'll always love you. So have no fear, all right? I'll be right here."

"A-Ah, y-yeah...love you too." She gulps but a tear falls anyway, which is then wiped up by warm hands. "A-Adam..."

"Hush, Sio. It's all right now."

It's not their first kiss under the stars, but maybe the first one with actual tears and sniffling. And knowing her it, probably won't be the last.


	12. Good morning

**A/N: Short drabble; suggestive content.**

* * *

"Mmm…oh uh, good morning there, love…" One white brow raised just slightly as his heavy eyelids focused on the woman who was sitting on his lap, the warm weight a very welcome wake-up call. "You're up early…"

She smiled, her hair all mussed with the signs of classic bed-head while she yawned and stretched much like a cat, but made no moves to get off. " _Ohayou_ , Adam…" She leaned down and nuzzled him, their noses touching and her silky strands tickling against his face. "Sleep well?"

"Heh, almost too well…'specially if yer up before me," he murmured, one hand coming up and gently cupping her face, pulling her down for a light kiss before they parted. "That's quite the bed hair you've got this morn…"

" _Mou_ , Adam," she whined, but giggled anyway. "Like you're one to talk," she retorted, a finger running along the slight stubble that grew overnight on his chin. "You should probably shave this morning."

"Oy, I thought my beard made me look rather dignified," he gave her a look, before running a hand over it himself. "But I suppose if it's clean-shaven you want, clean-shaven you'll get."

Sio shook hear head playfully, eyes still smiling all the while. "Actually, I was going to say you look more like a drunken hobo than my husband, but I guess dignified works too." A squeal as he poked her ribs in exchange for that remark, before pulling her into another kiss and all was forgiven. "You've already got the white hair, don't need to look so old so soon…" A finger traced down his bare torso, Adam shuddering slightly from the sensation as he shifted her a bit in his lap. She'd thrown on his shirt from last night to ward off the chill, and as she sat there and traced whimsical patterns across his skin, he thought it suited her quite well.

"So…are we getting up this morning? Though I have to say, the view's not bad from here." His hands stroked her thighs, Adam unabashedly enjoying the image of his wife perched on top of him, wearing nothing but his open dress shirt and her favorite pair of striped knickers.

" _Hentai_ ," she muttered, but didn't make any move to get off. "I just want to enjoy this moment…is that a crime?"

"Nope." Truthfully, he was feeling rather lazy himself; it was still a bit odd to think of himself as married and a husband, especially since by most standards they were quite young. Most of his peers had been surprised by the announcement of his marriage, and perhaps Adam had been a little surprised himself; but now, after getting some time to settle into their new life together, he knew that it had been the right choice.

Neither said a word, only enjoying each other's touch and company in blissful silence. His wife's skin was smooth and warm, her curves fitting so perfectly into his hands before she laced their fingers together.

She took off his shirt and then dipped down, Adam pulling her flush against his body so he could feel her skin against his. Soft lips brushed against his, his hand tangling itself between her hair and she buried herself in his arms. His chest rumbled with pleasure, the satisfaction of holding her like this and enjoying all the small moments that a mere year ago he never would've thought was possible.

"Hnnn…I can't believe it, but I'm actually getting sleepy again…" She yawned after they took a breather, now curled with her head against his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Think I'm gonna…take another nap…"

"Blimey, you sure like to sleep," he teased, but in good humor. "I'm starting to wonder if I married a woman or a cat…"

"…You know that's partially your fault right?"

"What–"

She rolled over him, a rather mischievous look on her face much to his bewilderment. "You were _way_ too good last night…I got sore in places that I didn't even know could get sore…"

"Wha–but I–you–" He blinked in disbelief, sure last night was a bit more…enthusiastic than they normally were, but she hadn't complained at all then. "…I'm trying to decide if I should take that as a compliment…"

"Just take it," she slapped his arm playfully, before sinking in his embrace again. "Mmm…you smell good."

"…You make the strangest comments, love," he muttered, smoothing her bed-head out. Still he wondered at times just exactly what kind of girl he married…but he didn't regret a single thing. She kept him on his toes–in a good way, surprising him whenever he thought there was nothing left to discover about her.

Adam sincerely hoped she would continue to do so for the rest of his life.


End file.
